


It Was A One-Off, Right?

by Raingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Homophobic Language, Mentions of suicide attempt, mentions of assisted suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raingle/pseuds/Raingle
Summary: A/U - January 2012 - After a failing meeting with a client, Robert goes over to a gay bar in Manchester and there he meets a man, who rescues him from some bother.  This man is called Aaron and they sleep together. Aaron thinks of it as a one night stand and they forget about each other.Two years later, Aaron is desperate to find some work for himself to pay the bills after his exile to France in sacrifice for his best mate.  He finds himself at White Enterprise, where a familiar face seems to reappear...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update this one all the time.

January 2012

 

“Just meeting a client.”  Robert shouted from his office room.

His woman came straight through.   “Not again.  You’re always meeting clients, why?  Tell me, please.” 

He made a face.   “Don’t be stupid.  I want some extra money for this big night.” 

“You do know we’re rich.   We’ll be paying for it.”  She replied.   “So, maybe you could forget that meeting.” 

Robert shook his head.   “No, not tonight.” 

She wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear.   “Maybe we could have a meal and come and you know.”  She kissed him into the neck. 

After a few minutes, he pulled away from his fiancée.   “Chrissie, tomorrow night, I promise ya.”

“Course.”  She sighed.   “But you better be there or else.”  She made a face.

“I could get us a hotel room.  And we can snooze our way into the night.  But something else instead of sleeping.” 

Soon as he got away from the nagging of Chrissie, Robert got into his car and sped off to the pub.  His client had just texted and he had cancelled about two hours ago, so he decided to go and head down to the pubs.

He pulled up on the streets of Manchester.  It was hard to get parked since it was the main city of Manchester.  He didn’t know what to do.  He trailed around all of the pubs; there was nothing that took his interests.

All he did was look around the places.  He looked at his finger to see that he didn’t have this wedding ring on.  He knew he had taken it off after a row with Chrissie the other night about stupid things.  They always rowed about everything.   He didn’t know what to do during the arguments.  All he could think about was to try and stop the fuming of the fight.  He remembered that he threw his ring to the floor and saying he couldn’t deal with it anymore. 

He loved Chrissie to bits, so they soon made up.  He had to apologize to her though.  Even though, he always doesn’t start them; it’s always hers.  He did want somebody to talk to; somebody that could understand the real him.

He soon found a bar.   There was one bad thing about it though.  It was a gay bar.  He thought that he would just give it a shot.  He had been in one before and it didn’t turn out that bad with the men in there.  In fact, he could be whoever he wanted to be.   Nobody knew him and he could have the occasional one-night-stand. 

He got a beer and sat in the very corner of the pub.   He sipped on his beer.  There were men kissing each other everywhere he turned, but he didn’t really blink an eye when he saw them. 

Nobody bugged him for the first few hours, until he went to the bar and somebody asked him if they wanted to go back to their place for a few beers. 

“Hi there.   I’m going back to my place if you want to have some free booze.”  The man smiled.  

He thought it over for a few seconds.  “Na, it’s fine.  I want to stay here; I’m meeting someone.” 

“Give them a miss.  Come with me.”  He tried to plead.   “You’ve got beautiful eyes, you do know that, don’t you?” 

“Thanks for the compliment.   But the offer isn’t for me.”

The man took Robert’s arm.   “We could go back and have some fun if you want.  You seem the type to want that sort of thing.” 

“Are you drunk?”  Robert asked, innocently. 

“No, why would you say that?  I’m not ugly, am I?”  He felt his face.   “I don’t think I am and you won’t think so in the morning.  Me and you could have some great fun.” 

Robert yanked his arm away.   “I don’t even know you.   I haven’t even had a drink with you, so leave me alone.” 

“Me and you can have drinks at mine.”  He argued.   “I just want to be with you; to feel you.” 

He started to tug at Robert’s arm.   “Come on!”

“Oi!  Didn’t you hear the man.”  A man behind Robert shouted.   “He doesn’t want to come back to your place, so leave him alone.” 

“Are you the man he was meeting?”  He asked.  

The man looked to Robert.   “Yeah, I am.   So, keep away from him.” 

“Right, I’m sorry.  It won’t happen again.”   He squirmed out of the pub.

The man, who had recused him, sat next to him at the bar.  “There are people like that around the place.  They’re just a bit keen to start things.”

“Thanks mate.   I owe you a drink.” 

“Yeah, you do.”  He smiled.   “My name is Aaron by the way.” 

“Robert.”  He put his hand out for Aaron to take, which he did.   “Nice to meet you, Aaron.” 

Robert looked over to the bar staff.   “Can I have another beer bottle and whatever he’s having?” 

He looked to Aaron.   “I’ll have the same, thanks.” 

The woman got them the bottles of beer and they were having them at the corner of the table. 

“So, where are you from, Aaron?” 

“Manchester.  You?” 

“Just outside of Manchester.”

Aaron nodded.  “Good.  Why don’t we have another one?”    He stood up.

“Are you single?” 

He stopped dead in his tracks.   “Yeah, I am, why?” 

“Just asking.  I mean if you had a man, assuming you’re gay: they might be jealous with you coming here without them.  I mean you’re talking with me.” 

“Are you gay like?” 

“Yeah, I’m bisexual.  And I’m single too.   So, a few cheeky more beers won’t cause me any harm.” 

“Right then.”

Robert sat there, feeling all sort of emotions whelming up inside him.  He didn’t know what to think or to feel.  He felt something when he was with Aaron.  He barely even knew the guy, but it was like they were best mates already.

“Another bottle of beer.”   Aaron sat down. 

“Yeah, it was.  I didn’t want anything else.” 

They sat in silence, until they got halfway through the bottle.  Robert just stared over at Aaron, who was looking over at the snooker table.

“So, what do you do?”  Robert made conversation.

“I’m an engineer.  I’m actually a mechanic.  I don’t do anything interesting, really.  Just a normal earning man.” 

“I work high up in a business that a mate owns.”

“Hey Aaron, I was wondering if you wanted to get a hotel room from the hotel across the street.  I’m pissed, so why don’t we have an early night if you know what I mean.” 

Aaron thought about it.   “You’re on.  But since I bought the beers, this hotel is on you.” 

They walked over to the hotel and got a double room on Robert’s credit card.   They rushed over to the room as fast as you could say “hotel”.   Robert opened the door, waiting for Aaron to come into the room.

“You must be rich.  To spend £150 on this hotel room at such late notice.” 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t matter.”  He plunged his lips onto Aaron’s.

Aaron deepened the kiss and they slipped onto the bed…


	2. Chapter 2

Robert woke up first in the morning, with a throbbing headache.  He looked around the room to see what his surroundings were.  There were no photos of him and Chrissie on them.   He was confused, where was he? 

The room looked clean and formal, not like his.  He saw a door to the side of him; it was the bathroom door.  That was something that he recognized.  His room did have a bathroom on the side of it.

However, something did not fit the jigsaw puzzle.  His room wasn’t as tidy as this.  It was tidy, but this was very formal.  He concluded that this wasn’t his room: he must have stay in a hotel room for the night.

He and Chrissie must have had another argument once again.  She must have send him packing like she sometimes did.  He was always in the doghouse, so this wasn’t something new to him.

He then turned next to him to go back to sleep and then keep himself into check when Chrissie calls him to ask where he is.  He got the shock of his life once he looked over to his other side -  there was a bearded man fast asleep on the other side of the bed.

Then the memories came flooding back to him: he slept with somebody.  His name was Aaron, he could remember.  He couldn’t believe what happened.  How the hell could it have happened?  He would never cheat on Chrissie.  Maybe they had another fight, he racked his brain for some solutions to his problems.

He didn’t have a fight with Chrissie.  He didn’t at all.  In fact, it was the opposite: she was being really kind to him.  He knew that all of this was his fault.

It, then, hit him.  Chrissie didn’t know where he was.  She didn’t have a clue.  He checked his watch: it was 6am.  She might not be awake for another three hours, so he had to get ready by the next hour and get the hell out of here.

He smelled himself and he stunk of beer.  He looked across next to him and there was no sign of Aaron waking up any time soon.  He grabbed his clothes from the floor and quietly headed into the bathroom to nip a quick shower.

He was out the shower in five minutes.  His clothes were smelly with beer too, but there was no time to care about that right now.  He would change them later.  That wasn’t the main concern right at this minute in time, it was getting home to Chrissie without getting caught.

He put on his clothes and went out of the bathroom, slowly.  His wallet and phone was on Aaron’s side of the bed.  Crapping himself, he had to walk over to the table.  He might wake him up, but he would run out of the room.

There it stood on the table in the broad light.  Tiptoeing over to the bed, he could feel his heart rate going up and pumping fast as it could.   The eyes of Aaron didn’t move an inch, while he went over.  He must be a heavy sleeper not to hear him. 

Once he got out of the way of Aaron’s approximate space, he walked over to the door quietly, but quickly, like he always did.  He got to the door and he twisted the door knobs, checking he had everything he had last night with him.

“Robert!”  He got the shock of his life when he saw Aaron’s eyes flinching open.   “Where you doing so fast?” 

“I’ve got to go now, sorry.” 

Aaron had one eye open, half asleep.   “Why?  I was thinking we could stay here til the middle of the day.”

“No, I can’t.  I’ve got a home to get back to, normal life can resume.”

He saw hurt on Aaron’s face once he said that.   “I didn’t mean it like that.  But I’ve got to get back.” 

“Why?  You live by yourself and I doubt there’ll be anybody waiting for you.” 

“Yeah, there is, Aaron.  So I’ve got to go right now or I’m dead meat.” 

“But you’re single.”  Realisation started to appear on his face right at that second.   “You’re not, are ya?” 

Robert waited a few minutes to answer.  Normally, he would have replied straight away to a one-night-stand and said that he was married and for them to throw names and horrible words around the place.  But with Aaron, he felt different, a whole lot different.  He wasn’t some worthless one-night-stand, it felt something more.

He just gazed into Aaron’s bright blue and beautiful eyes.  That was the only part of Aaron that wasn’t angry.  He just watched his eyes as Aaron got up in just a t-shirt and boxers. 

“Answer me!”  That snapped Robert’s attention.

“Yes, I am with someone.” 

Aaron put his hand over his mouth.  “How could you do this to me?  Why would you?” 

“I’m finishing it with them, soon.”  Robert lied for some reason.

“That doesn’t matter, does it?  I’m not going around sleeping with married men, do you get me?” 

“Yeah, I do.  But I’m not married to them and it’s not going to well at the minute anyway.   So, does it really matter?” 

Aaron collapsed onto the bed, he didn’t speak a word; he didn’t even look at Robert.  He didn’t even acknowledge that Robert was there.  That hurt him, but he did deserve it for lying.  Robert didn’t know why he lied to Aaron, but he did.  He and Chrissie were on the last leg, but they might pull through it.  So, he was semi-lying to Aaron.  Him and Chrissie weren’t going to last longer than a few months.

Something made him sit on the bed with Aaron to explain himself.   Normally, he would’ve just ran out and not looked back.  He didn’t want to hurt Aaron.  He knew he’d been selfish most of his life and treated people like crap, but Aaron made him feel caring towards people and not being so cold towards them.  He can be loyal to the people he mostly cares about, but apart from that, he didn’t really care if he hurt people or not. 

He gazed into Aaron’s eyes.   “Can I explain?  Please, Aaron.  Let me.” 

Aaron turned to face him.   “Why aren’t you running out right now?  You should turn a blind eye, but you’re not.  Tell me why.” 

“Cos…I don’t know.”   Robert didn’t want to let on that he did care about him.   “I guess I don’t want you to feel like this is any of your fault.” 

“But it is.  I should’ve known that you were married and I’ve just jeopardize it.”  He said, through his tears.

Robert placed a hand on Aaron’s arm, he didn’t care what he would think.   “Aaron, please listen to me, it isn’t your fault.  Not of it is.” 

Aaron faced him and wiped his tears.   “I want to forget this ever happened.” 

Robert felt hurt at that comment for some reason.   “Right, me too.  We need to resume to normal life.  You get on with yours and I get on with mine.” 

He nodded.  “Yeah, then we can forget this ever happened.  You go and check out and say I won’t be down for another half an hour.”

“I’ll buy you some room service and you can stay and have some breakfast.” 

Aaron was taken back.  “Why would you do that?   For me?” 

“For an apology.  To say sorry for lying to you.” 

Robert got up and was going to leave the room, but Aaron stopped him.  “Thanks for the breakfast.” 

“Thanks too for making me realize something.” 

Aaron didn’t know what he meant.  “What?” 

“For having a good night.”  Robert left after they both shared a smile with each other.

The thing that Aaron made him realize was for making him a bit of a better person.  He had to see how things went with Chrissie, he wasn’t happy with her.  But they might survive it somehow. 

He ordered Aaron room service and put it on his credit card.  He got outside and looked to the window; there was no Aaron there.   He got into his car and sped off down the road, missing Aaron already, but he needed to forget about him.  It might take time, but he would.

April 2012

Robert sat all lonesome in his office.  He thought back to his encounter with Aaron that night.  He thought it about it all the time and he couldn’t shake the feeling off that he wanted to be with Aaron.  He knew it was stupid and he knew that would never happen.  He loved Chrissie, but the arguments were getting too much for him to handle sometimes.

He looked onto his computer and there was an email from Chrissie – it was a birthday meal, but it was like three weeks away.  It was a holiday.  There was a message attached to it saying:

_Sorry for all the fights, darling.  It won’t happen again and I won’t kick you out anymore.  Here is for forgiveness.  Can we call it quits?_

_From Chrissie xxxxxx_

He looked at the screen of the computer and it was a holiday in Brighton where he used to go with his dad and mum when he was really young.  He knew that Chrissie was sorry for it.

Just then, a notification came through to his phone.  He looked at it and he got a shock of his life – it was from Aaron.  He stared at it for a few minutes.

Aaron – I need your help

He was going to reply to it.  He remembered that Aaron got his phone number when they were drunk.  He knew that he needed his help.  He got onto his contact and stared down at his number.

A scream came from the kitchen.  “Robert!”  It was Chrissie.

She, then, came into the kitchen and saw that he was staring down at his phone.   “Robert, can you hear me?”  She waved in front of his face.

Robert got snapped out of it and turned off his phone and put it onto the side.   “I saw the holiday, Chrissie.  Thank you so much.” 

She kissed him on the lips.  “I’ve got a present for you upstairs.  Early, very early.” 

“I’ll be a minute.”  He smiled.   “I just have to sort out something.” 

Chrissie nodded.   “Don’t be long!”   She descended up the stairs.

After she left, he stared down at his phone for a few minutes and went onto the deleted part of the number.  He had tears streaming down his face once he pressed the button.  With that, he went upstairs.   He did it, he had lost Aaron forever…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about all the Robert/Chrissie stuff in here. It's just showing how Robert felt after his encounter with Aaron and how it affected him over the two years.

May 2014

Things had escalated in Robert’s life the past few years.  He didn’t hear anymore from his one-night-stand, Aaron.  Frankly, he wanted to, he couldn’t bring himself to it.  He put in his number again a few months after he deleted and send a text saying:

Sorry I didn’t sooner.  Whatever you want from me, I’ll give it to you

There came no reply to it.  He tried to call the number when he was drunk one night at a White party.  He snuck into the toilets and dialled it.  After it came through, it felt as though an end came to his life.  It said it didn’t recognize the number.  Now, he had no way to get in touch with Aaron.  He didn’t even know his last name.

One night in desperation, he put “Aaron” into the search engine, but thousands of results came up, none of them linked to ‘his’ Aaron.  He even looked in the news section.  After looking through loads of them, he eventually gave up on looking.  He didn’t want to spend forever looking when he had a girlfriend to look out for and to care for and to love.

(Narrators note – What Robert didn’t know if he just scrolled down a little further, he would have seen the Jackson articles).

As time grew on, he deleted Aaron’s old number and it couldn’t get it back.  He tried to erase any memories of that night he had.  He did eventually succeed in that.  However, he always had the occasional thought now and again.

He and Chrissie grew closer and closer, they had stopped rowing all together and only had the occasional spat, but nothing like before.  He felt happier than ever, but there were still something missing from his life.  He did feel happy, but he wasn’t.  It was something that he had to cope with; he didn’t even know Aaron’s last name and where he lived or anything.

However, he and Chrissie went on holidays and he decided to pop the question that Summer.  The Summer of 2013.  They were staying in the villa for a few weeks. 

He was going through the shops and he looked directly at a diamond ring and a thought suddenly came into his head: him and Chrissie could get married.  He checked the money in his pocket and he did just have enough. 

He managed to keep it away from Chrissie for the full two weeks.  He decided to pop the question when they were looking at the sunset together, hand in hand.

“Chrissie, can I ask you something?”  He asked, suddenly.

She turned around, smiling.  “What is it?  Isn’t this sunset lovely?” 

He turned to look at it.  “Yeah, best one I’ve ever seen.” 

“So, what was it you were going to get ask me?”

He dug deep into his jacket pockets and eventually found a box.  He didn’t want Chrissie having any idea what it was.   “Turn around, please.  It’s a surprise.”

She turned her head and closed her eyes.   He got it and went onto one knee next to her. 

“Turn your head.  It’s worth it, I promise.” 

She looked around to see her boyfriend on one knee with the box opening revealing a diamond ring.   She welled up.   “Oh Robert.” 

“Chrissie White, will you do the honour of marrying me?” He gave a loving smile.

There were tears in her eyes.  “Of course I will, Robert Sugden.”

He got a tissue out of her pocket and offered it to her and she took it.  “Thank you for making me so happy.   I love you.”  She hugged him.

“I love you too.”  He muttered, but there was something inside him made him not say it louder and clearer.

That night, Robert lay in bed not able to get to sleep.  Chrissie was fast asleep beside him.  He looked to the clock; it was 1:12am.  He looked to the side and saw his phone. 

He decided to look on it just for a few minutes and went onto the internet.  It took a lot to do it, but he put Aaron onto the search engine once again.  He thought that he forgot all about him, but obviously there was something inside him that wouldn’t let it go, no matter how hard he tried to do so. 

There was nothing, so he put in Aaron Manchester.  However, nothing came up except from stupid articles about pointless things, apart from that, there was no sign of ‘his’ Aaron. 

After two hours of doing research, he put his phone down.  He yawned and lay there.  He didn’t know what to do about this obsession.  He looked over to Chrissie and felt nothing, but pain for her.  She didn’t even know about his one-night-stand and she would go off it if she did, never mind, his pent-up feelings for the guy.  She didn’t even know the real him, she only knew the cover he tries so hard to make.  Trying to sleep didn’t work, in fact, he didn’t even get any sleep that night.

He and Chrissie got back from holiday; her father wasn’t happy with the good news at all.  He remembered seeing his face drop.

He remembered the raised voices.   “You’ve got to be kidding me!  You and him are not getting married.” 

“Yes, we are, dad. We love each other and nothing is going to stop that.”  She replied in a furious voice. 

He turned to Robert.   “What have you got to say for yourself?  Proud are we.” 

“Yeah, actually I am.  Me and Chrissie are so happy together.   I don’t know what you’re getting so worked up about, I thought you were alright with us being together.”  He lifted his hands to expose his confusion.

He stood up from his desk.   “Cos I had to.  But marriage is a totally different kettle of fish.  We’re talking about long life commitment, not getting bored in a day and going off with another woman.” 

“Dad, we’re happy.   So, drop it alright.   I trust Robert.” 

“I don’t know how.  He’s the most unreliable person I have ever met.” 

Robert took a few steps in front of his future father-in-law.  “Well, why did you hire me?  If you don’t like me, you could’ve changed your mind at any time.  You could’ve given me the sack.” 

With that, he sat back down in his seat.   “I cannot deny that you’re good at your job.” 

“Or is it for another reason?”  He pushed further.

“No, there wasn’t.  It pains me to say so but you’re good at your job.   You rake the money in for us.” 

“Or is it because you had the hots for me?  I could see it in your eyes the first time I met you, Lawrence, there is no need to deny it.  Why do you think I got so far in the company?   Cos you loved me flirting with you.” 

Chrissie tugged furiously at his arm.  “How dare you say that to my father!”

Lawrence bowed his head down.   “Can you get him out of the room right now?  I might do something I regret.” 

“Robert, get out!” 

He was taken back.   “I was only telling the truth.” 

“No, you were being horrible.  Get out of my sight!  You know about my dad’s past cos I told you out of trust, but I don’t know anymore, ya know about marriage.  One of the vows is to trust and say things in confidence.”

“Why?  I love you, Chrissie, you should know that by now, surely.” 

“I’m sorry, but did it slip your mind that I need some space right now?  Keep away from me for the rest of the day.  I don’t want to see the likes of you around the place, I need to calm down.” 

He slipped out of the room and got out of the road of Chrissie for the rest of the day.  By the time, they went to bed, there was still uneasiness between the pair, but it had calmed down a lot. 

“Goodnight, Robert.”  She said as she floated off.  “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Chrissie.  Really, I do.”  He went to sleep and thought only about Aaron again.

In the coming six months, he forgot about Aaron.  He even got some advice from a counsellor for it.  Of course he didn’t tell Chrissie about this counselling.  It was one of his old friends, they did a few sessions cheap and he just offloaded everything and they give him some really good advice for the problems.

Eventually, everything was sorted with the stress.  He didn’t feel any of it anymore.  He felt like he did before the engagement, better even.  He felt new and refreshed and even happy with Chrissie.  Lawrence did calm down him and his daughter, but he knew there was still some anger rose around there.   He didn’t push the matter any further.  Just planned the wedding with Chrissie.

There was a big move from Leeds to Ireland.  There wasn’t enough business going around in the area and Lawrence, out of the blue, decided he would try and find some business elsewhere, even though, it means a new start and a new reputation.  He didn’t agree with Lawrence taking it somewhere totally different.

However, once they moved, Robert did decide that he liked it.  He didn’t like to admit it; but Lawrence made a right decision for once.  Once they settled in over the Christmas and through the Winter, Chrissie broached the subject of marriage and where they should get married. 

“Mexico!”  he suggested. 

That is when they decided that they would go into the Mexico for their wedding.  They knew that it was a great decision.  He did get in contact with his little sister, Victoria and asked him about the wedding and she answered. 

There was one problem that hit the wedding when they were at the airport; it got postponed because Lawrence faked a heart attack right in the middle of the trip there.  They had to come straight back and see how he was getting on.  He even told Robert face to face that he had faked it when Chrissie was out of the room.  Robert didn’t even try to fight back and decided to forget the subject and get married on a later date.

He was looking through the papers one day for job applications; Lawrence was on sick leave for a few weeks.  He looked and one name he passed through was Aaron Livesy.  Things were going to spice up, that’s for sure…


	4. Chapter 4

Robert didn’t think much of the names of the applications.  He just went through them quick and sat back and relaxed for as long as he could.  He had two jobs to do: his and Lawrence’s.   He couldn’t believe that he was getting punished, even though, he didn’t fake the heart attack.

1pm soon approached the clock.  Robert looked over to it and sat up straight, straighten his tie to look smart.  He thought that if he looked smart, maybe he could at least get a well done from Lawrence and then he would come back to work.  He was sure Lawrence was testing him, see how well he could do and then come back.   If he did bad, then he could sack him and then what would he offer for his daughter.

The first few job people were not that good.  They offered their CV and it was alright, but not good enough for the kind of job they were offering.  It was quite high up.  He needed to give it to quite a qualified person; otherwise then Lawrence would have a right go at him.

One of them was a teenager by the looks of things, they just had a track suit on with bottoms, nothing special.  They would not be the first option he would go for.  However, if push came to shove, he would kind of be forced to hire them, Lawrence would love that.  A reason to have a go at him.  He didn’t want him to have the upper hand, not anymore.

The next person took Robert off by guard.  The door opened very slowly.  Robert was looking down at the paper, he started to look up once he heard the door open.  He looked to the trainers they had on.  Great, not one of them again.  He couldn’t be bothered.  One look at the shoes and he thought he knew what he was getting himself in for.

He looked upper and they had smart trousers on and shirt.  He didn’t even see the face quick.  It felt so slow as he glanced at all of the body.  He felt as though he was going in slow motion for some strange reason.  Maybe they were destining to get the job. 

Getting to the face shocked the living daylights out of Robert.  He remembered the stubble on his face.  He had grown it to a full-grown beard.  Once he had an idea of who it was, he started to gasp for air.  He couldn’t breathe.  All the air in the room had disappeared.  He looked up quickly and his suspicions were correct.

It was Aaron.  Aaron.  His Aaron.  The Aaron he hasn’t been able to get out of his head for the past few years, however hard he tried, he couldn’t.  He thought it would have been all sorted.  He must have been Aaron Livesy.  That name seemed familiar to him, but he pushed it to the back of his head for the time being.  He just wanted to focus on what was going on right at that minute.

He must have been a long time.  His mouth was wide open.  That is when he first heard Aaron’s voice.   “Everything ok, mate?”  The motion of his voice send chills down Robert’s spine.  He didn’t even know what to do from there on.  He didn’t have a clue what to say to him.  Nothing happened in Aaron’s opinion.  He would have been confused.

“Mate, talk to me.”  His obsession called to him once again.  He still didn’t have a clue what to do, never mind, what to say.  He just sat there, looking at Aaron, not able to have any control of his body.  He felt motionless.  He didn’t feel anything, a bit of shock was in his system, but that was all he could think about.

He couldn’t handle it.  He just couldn’t.  He felt his legs stand up at some point and just run out of the room.  He barely remembered going out of the room.  He remembered Aaron’s face, full of confusion.   He didn’t know where to run to, not at all.  He just wanted to get away from Aaron and his overwhelming emotions of his panic that had consumed him over the last few years.

Turmoil went over his brain as he ran into the men’s toilets.  He ran straight to the sink.  He looked to himself in the mirror.  “Robert, pull yourself together.”  He whispered to himself.  He wanted to get this over and done with and never to see Aaron’s face again.  He even got help for the obsession he had.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks when he realized what was going on, finally.  He realized that it was job interviews and if Aaron got the job, then he would have to see him every single day and he would have to cope with his feelings and his love he once had for Aaron.

Love: it’s such a strong word.  But that is what he feels for Aaron, deep down.  He had tried to deny it for months and months, but it was no use for him.  It just kept going around in his head.  He labelled it and it went into the back of his mind, well for a few months and then Aaron comes rocking back up.  He probably can’t even remember him.  He doesn’t feel anything for him.  He knew that.

That one night had changed his life forever.  There was no going back on it though, he knew that.  There was nothing that he could have changed.  Nothing at all.  He wished sometimes he could, but most of the time, he didn’t want to change any of it because of his overwhelming feelings lying around in his body.

Yeah, he had to pull himself together.  Half of Robert wanted to go back in there and kick Aaron out and never want to see him again, for him to get back onto life.  Half of Robert, well most of Robert wanted to go back in there and kiss Aaron and never let him go again.  But he knew his only option was the first one.  That hurt like hell in a weird sort of way.

He took deep breaths and recomposed himself to back in there and see Aaron once again.  After a few minutes, he looked at himself and wiped away the tears from his face to make himself look better.  He straightened his tie to make himself look all better.

He walked over, quickly, back to the meeting room to see that Aaron was sitting down at the desk.  He just looked over to him and tried to smile, but he didn’t manage to.

Aaron stood up.   “What was all that about?  I don’t have a clue what is wrong with you, but I don’t care.” 

“Sorry, Aaron.  But I get panic attacks sometimes.  It’s nothing to do with you.” 

“I don’t really care if it is.  It’s funny to see you squirm.”   He smirked.

He handed Robert his CV for him to look at.  He stepped back as Robert looked at it.

“Very good.  I think I’m starting another panic attack.” 

“I’m going.”  Aaron snatched his CV out of Robert’s hand and left, without saying another word.

Robert put his head in his hand.  The first option was no good.  Aaron’s CV was the best out of all of the candidates…


	5. Chapter 5

“What were the candidates like?” Lawrence asked from the living room.  “Any good ones?” 

Robert went through to have a go at Lawrence, but with his luck, Chrissie was sitting right next to her father with a coffee in her hand, smiling right at him.   “Dad was speaking to you, Robert.”

“Yeah, I know that.  But it takes me a while to get sorted.”  He fired back.  “What was the question again?” 

“What were the candidates like?”  Chrissie echoed her father’s words.

“Alright.  Some of them were pretty good, actually.”  He knew he meant Aaron rather than the others.  He had calmed down a bit since the meeting, he had gone for a bite to eat and to have a drink and to have a think about his life and what he would do from there on.  He knew that somebody else had to get the job.

Lawrence wasn’t going to come back to work for another few weeks, so it was all up to Robert to sort it all out.  He knew that he had to mess a few people around, but that didn’t really make a scrap of difference for Robert, he was used to doing it all the time.  Nothing changes.  He, sometimes, loved messing people around for a little laugh now and again.

Robert went through to his office and look through all the candidates on his list and tick them and crossed them off.  He crossed Aaron off straight away.  However, he made the mistake off putting his CV list on it.   It was his office and nobody should be getting in and out of it.  It was his property.  He locked the door behind him when the dinner was served.

It was meant to be his property, he should have known somebody would have got into it.  He should have known Lawrence had gotten in with a spare key to see what was going on in his world.  His world.  He should have known Lawrence would have sat down on his chair and looked through the papers.  He should have known he would’ve seen Aaron Livesy name with the good CV on the list, he should have known this all.

There were serious consequences when they were sitting watching TV on the night.  Chrissie was cuddled up next to Robert with Lawrence staring from across the room, on the other sofa. 

“I’ve got some good news for you both.” 

Robert looked up from the TV.   “What’s that, Lawrence.   What is so important that you need to tell us right at that minute?” 

Chrissie slapped Robert playfully on the arm.   “Oi, why do you have to be so rude to a man who has just had a heart attack.” 

“Sorry Chrissie.”  He was sick of apologizing for making snide remarks to Lawrence when he was the one who had faked the heart attack in the first place.  Not even his own fiancée believed his beliefs.

“As I was saying, I’m coming back to work tomorrow.”

Chrissie reacted straight away with a negative reply.   “You’ve got to kidding me.  Dad, you can’t.  You aren’t well enough.  Robert, tell him.” 

Robert couldn’t say a word.  This means that he would choose who the job would go to, that would mean he would be stuck with Aaron forever.  Well, as long as Aaron wanted to keep the job.   That would be quite a long time by the looks of things and he didn’t even know who Robert was, probably.  Probably couldn’t even remember him.

“Robert!”  She got him out of his trance.

He snapped and looked at her.   “I don’t think you should.   You don’t look good.  Just stay home for a few more weeks, hey.”

Lawrence just looked at him.   “Why not?  I want to get back into the scheme of things.  I can’t be sitting here all my life, I’ve got a company to run.  You must be tired of being the boss, Robert.”

“I’m not.  I quite like it.  It’s a change.” 

“No, I’ll be in my office tomorrow.  Anyway, Robert…you’ve got a wedding to plan for.”   He smirked, not showing Chrissie, just Robert.

Robert kept his anger back.  He didn’t want another telling off from Chrissie.  He knew he couldn’t go through with this.  Lawrence would hire Aaron, he kept his cool.  He might not.  He might pick another one.

After fifteen minutes of a row between Lawrence and Chrissie, they came to an agreement that if he got ill again or if there was any sign, they would call a doctor and he would have a month off with the stress.  Robert just kept himself to himself and didn’t dare have any input.  He made that mistake with Lachlan at one point. 

Lachlan came downstairs from his room, which he spend all his time in.   “What’s all the shouting about?” 

“Lucky.”  Chrissie turned around.  “Your grandad is going back to work, tomorrow.” 

That is why they had to stop rowing: for Lucky.  He was a troubled kid, there was no denying that.  Robert didn’t really speak to him that much, he did sometimes, but he had grown away from him.  He had been such a good kid at one point, but he was just a troubled teenager now.   He must have been getting into women now, that was what Chrissie said all the time for an excuse.

When Chrissie and Lachlan went out of the room, Robert resumed watching the TV while Lawrence read the newspaper on the other side.

“I can’t wait to come back to work tomorrow.  Hey, Robert, good to have the team back, isn’t it?” 

“What do you mean?”  Robert sat up.  

“I think I’ve picked a good one, well you have.  According to the CV you had written down.” 

“You went into my private office.  Why?  To get one over on me once again.  That’s my office, nobody has the right to go in it.  Not even you.” 

“I am the boss, you’ve got to remember that, Robert.  Really you do.  I can do anything I want to in fine fact.  Your office is my office too.” 

“What did you find?”  Robert asked.   “What do you mean by picking a good one.” 

“Aaron Livesy, I mean.”   The mention of the name made Robert’s face lit up.  

He snapped out of his trance.   “I don’t want to employ him.” 

“Why not, Robert?  He seems like such a good option.   He’s from France, by the way.  So, you might learn a new language.” 

“I’ll hardly be seeing them.  I’m too busy with my job to really have any time for Aaron.  I’ve got two weeks to catch up on, nearly three, so I don’t have any time to waste time on the new boy.”    He tried to rake any excuse he could make up, but he wouldn’t win if it had anything to do with Lawrence.

“Why do you seem so determined to get away from him?  You barely know the man, just his name and his CV.” 

He wished that was true, he really did.  The man Lawrence was talking about, he had fell in love with.  “I know that.  But I don’t have any time for him.” 

“Don’t worry.  All your work’s sorted.   Some of the workers are doing some overtime for your work.  You’ll be spending the week with Aaron, showing him around the place and what to do.” 

Robert just sat there, gobsmacked, not knowing what to say.  He had to spend the whole week with his lover.  Well, not technically.  He hated Lawrence for doing this to him.  One of the reason he had hired Aaron was because he knew it would somehow affect him.  Torture him for a whole week.  This would be such a bad week.

“I’ll call him in the morning.  He’ll be starting on Monday.  So, you’ve got four days to get stuff sorted for next week.  Be sure that he makes himself feel right at home.  We need him on board for this new client we’ve got to deal with.” 

“Why oh why do you have to do this to me?” 

“It’s fun to watch you squirm, really.” 

Lawrence put down his paper and stood up.   “I’m going to go to bed.  Going to get an early night.  I’ve got a brand new day ahead of me tomorrow with going back to work.  You better start to get prepared over the weekend, hey.”

He just hoped that Lawrence was winding him up, but that theory was proved wrong in the morning.  He overheard Lawrence calling a number, it sounded like he was calling Aaron.

“You’ve got the job.”  He heard Lawrence boasting.   This was it, he would see the sight of Aaron everyday…


	6. Chapter 6

The weekend seemed like a long time for Robert.  He couldn’t get the thought of Aaron out of his head.  He had had another chat with Lawrence and there was nothing going to change, Lawrence was even more determined than he was on Thursday night.  He didn’t even know how to comprehend on Monday when he saw Aaron walk through that door.

Then, it finally came to his mind that Lawrence had Aaron’s phone number.  Some of Robert dared the other side of Robert to go and get it and send a text to him as like a mate would do.  He had to see if Aaron remembered him or not.  That’ll be the first step, then he could work from then on.

He sneaked into Lawrence’s office on the Sunday, he was having a rest.  He wanted to be refreshed for tomorrow.  He rubbed in Robert’s face all weekend, which annoyed him, but he learned how to put up with it.  One more tell off from Chrissie would drive him mad and he would say something to him when she was there.  However, things were going great with Chrissie at the minute.  No arguments, except from Lawrence ones, but they didn’t happen a lot, just a bit.  He knew that he’d be straight out if he told the truth about Lawrence and everything that he thought about him.  So, he just decided to keep his mouth shut.

When he was going through Lawrence’s paperwork, he soon found the paper about Aaron.  It said where he lived: Paris.   It had his mobile number on the side of the sheet.  Robert got his phone out and put it in.  He felt nerves all over his body.  He thought about what he was doing, to make sure it was the right option.  This would come back to bite him if he didn’t do it and he would have to be with Aaron all the time without having an idea of how he felt.

He texted Aaron:

Hello, remember me from two years ago.  The one-night-stand you had.

He collapsed onto his bed and waited for a reply from him.  He knew he might ignore the text.  After numerous of notifications, nothing from Aaron, just random ones from games he had and emails, he put his phone on the side bench and went to make himself a coffee.

When he came back, his phone had lit up and he looked at it straightaway.  It was Aaron, it was the reply he was hoping for, but at the same time it wasn’t for his feelings. 

It read:

What the hell?  Who the hell is this!

That calmed Robert’s nerves for the rest of the day.  However, he couldn’t sleep that night, even though, it was all sorted out.  He couldn’t shake the feeling off of Aaron.  His undeniable love for him that had took over his life for two years.  Two years of pain and unforgettable emotions.  One night that had been the course of one drink that he had.  If he never went to the bar that time, he would have never met Aaron and it would all be fine.  It would be all sorted.  However, Robert would have never met the man he was in love with.  It sounded crazy and deluded, but it was the truth.  He only met him a handful of times, something in his body made him love him like mad.  It was his heart that made him love him.

The week went off on a bad start, he must have slept in.  He turned to see no Chrissie next to him, she must have gone.  That was strange because he always beat her to getting up.  He looked over to the clock.  Eek…he slept in by half an hour. 

He rushed up and got dressed and raced downstairs, to see the usual welcoming sight: Lawrence reading his book while eating his toast.  Chrissie having her healthy cereal and Lachlan trying to get away early for school and to grab something on the way to school.  This was the normal White breakfast sighting.  He sat down next to Chrissie and got some toast. 

“I don’t have much time.  I’m late for work.”  Robert panicked.  “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“I tried, Robert, really I did.  But it was no use at all.  You were sleeping like a baby, you were tossing and turning most of the night.” 

Lawrence smirked.  “Why was that, Robert?  Nervous about something, are we.”

“No, actually.”  He fired back.   “I feel great if it’s any of your business.” 

“You do know that the new guest doesn’t arrive until 10:30.  So, no need to worry for the time being.” 

Robert sunk into his sit and ate his breakfast.  He got ready for 10:30 and drove to the workplace.  He waited at the front door for Aaron to come.  It was 10:20.  He was ten minutes early, he didn’t know why.  He needed to show a good side of himself to Aaron. 

At 10:30, there was no sign of Aaron arriving.  He knew he might not be on time.  He knew he’d be a few minutes late.  Maybe even longer, but he didn’t care about it, as long as he saw Aaron.  He knew he shouldn’t be like that , he was getting married to Chrissie in a few months if Lawrence didn’t fake another heart attack.  Which he probably would.  He loved to see Robert squirm in some way or another and this is the one time he would in.

Twenty minutes later, he saw a scruffy looking black hoodie guy coming through the door.   He knew him, he swore he did.  It was him, Aaron.  He remembered the hoodie he was wearing that night.  That great night.  A night that he would never forget.  Aaron looked over to him and continued to walk over,

“Cutting it fine, aren’t we.”  Robert commented.

He met a stony glare of Aaron.   “What do you mean?  We aren’t going to have another panic attack, are we.  I don’t think I can handle you running off like that.  I don’t even know why you did: I don’t bite, ya know.” 

“Sometimes I get them.” 

“Well, just have one another time and tell me before if you’re having one.  A bit of warning would have been nice, thank you very much.”  He smirked.  “Anyway, show me around.” 

“Right, if you give me a chance I’ll get ready.   Don’t even mention that you’re twenty minutes late.” 

“It’s my first day-“

He was cut short by Robert.   “Exactly, you need to show that you’re worthy of the job.” 

“I’ve already got it.  Your boss give it me.” 

“Yeah, but I’m assessing your skills.  Why else do you think I would be escorting you around the place?”  Robert lied, he didn’t know why he did, but he wanted to make himself feel better, to think that Aaron wouldn’t be with him all day, every day.

“Escorting me around?  Why would you do that?”  Aaron was confused.   “Tell me, whatever your name is.” 

“Because you’re the new boy.  Lawrence…my boss told me to.”    He replied.  “My name is Robert White.” 

“I can tell who is the man in your marriage.” 

“Relationship.”  Why did he say that?  Always saying the wrong things.

“Whatever, I don’t care.”

“And I don’t let Chrissie boss me about, ya know.  It’s got nothing whatsoever to do with you.”  He fired.  Only Chrissie used to be a controlling freak.

“Right, I just want to get on with the day and I can get this out of the way.   And be out of your face!”  He walked down the hall, without giving Robert a second look.

Robert just stood there, mouth wide open in excitement, thinking: this would be one hell of a week…


	7. Chapter 7

Monday

Robert proceeded into running after Aaron, what would Lawrence say if this happened on the first day, it would be something to have another go at him for.  He knew that he would just gloat about how he was a failure. 

By the time, Robert caught up with Aaron, he was so far gone.  He didn’t realize how much thinking he had been doing lately.  Aaron didn’t realize he was there in the first place, he thought that it was just some man wanting to see who he was.

When Robert touched Aaron’s arm, he knocked him back, making Robert land on the floor.  “What do you think you’re doing, mate!”  He turned around to see his potential boss lying on the floor, in shock.

Robert got up.   “What was that for?” 

Aaron stood there, in shock, he didn’t know what happened.   “I got a shock, sorry.” 

“No need to worry.  I don’t care, I shouldn’t have touched you on the arm like that.”  Robert smiled.  “Anyway, we better be gettin’ back to work.”    He started to walk away, as Aaron followed behind him.

As they walked along the row of offices, Aaron looked around and then looked back to Robert.  He got him to turn around for a question he was going to ask.

“Where’s my office?”  Aaron asked.  “Or do I have to share?” 

“Look, Aaron, I don’t know where it is, I’ll ask tonight for ya.  But today is just getting an idea of where everything is and how it works.” 

“Ok, never mind.” 

They went to the main place where the agricultural machinery was.  Robert stopped at a machine.  “This will be where you’ll be creating and getting the bits and bobs ready for it.”

“Will I be doing that?”  Aaron asked.

“Well, you used to be a mechanic, didn’t ya?”  Robert said as he walked ahead.

Robert didn’t hear anymore footsteps from behind him as he walked on.  He didn’t know what had happened.  He looked behind him to see Aaron standing still, staring right at him.   He waited a minute or so for Aaron to walk back over to him, but he didn’t.

He walked back to over to him.  “What’s up?” 

“Wait a minute, how do you know I was a mechanic?”  Aaron stood there, dumbfound, not knowing what to say.  He looked at Robert in confusion, who just stared back at him. 

Oh shit, Robert had dropped himself in it now.  He dug himself in a hole and he couldn’t get out of it, he knew that.  Great, he thought to himself, what would he do now.  

He smiled like he didn’t have an explanation.   “Lawrence told me beforehand.  Sorry if I caused any upset for you.”

Aaron recomposed himself.   “No problem, mate, just wanted to know.   It was just strange and I get defensive sometimes.” 

“It’s alright.  Why don’t we just go and have a little bit more of a look around the place.”  Robert gave a comforting smile.  “As I was saying, since you were a mechanic, this might be the job for you.  That’s why we hired you, cos you bring promising results to the company, if you know what I mean.” 

Aaron laughed.  Robert caught his eye when he did, there were just giggles just coming from the back of his head.   “What’s so funny?”  He smiled to a laughing Aaron.  “Come on, tell me.  Maybe, I want to join in on these jokes.” 

“Why do you talk like all business like?”  Aaron asked, calming down a bit.   “It’s all weird.  Why don’t you talk like we’re mates or summit?” 

Robert could feel that his heart had missed a beat when Aaron used the word ‘mates’.    “Just for today, hey.” 

“Ok, but I’ve got to be home by a certain time.”

“Girlfriend nagging you.”  Robert knew he was gay, but he wanted to test the water.

“I don’t have a girlfriend.  I’m gay.”  Aaron explained.  

“Oh, any boyfriends then?”  He could feel jealously already as he said that question.

“No.  Did have one a few months back, but it didn’t work out between us.  I used to live in France with them.” 

“So, did you just want to move here to get away from it all?” 

“Half the reason.  And I like Britain, it’s where my home is.” 

“Lived here before then.” 

“Yeah, I used to live in Yorkshire, but then my boyfriend came along and I moved to France with him.  We were edging on two years of being together.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry it didn’t work out for ya.”

“It’s all in the past now.  I’m glad that we did, I wasn’t that happy with him.  I was in the beginning, but then it got boring.  He was a rugby player, so he was away a lot.  So I was by myself most the time.  Didn’t have any mates in Paris either, so it was a hard stride when he wasn’t around.” 

Robert nodded and smiled and they walked along to have a little bit more of a look around the place.

They were finished by lunchtime.  Robert hoped that Aaron would stay with him for lunch, but to his luck, he didn’t. 

“I’ve got to go back now.”  Aaron said.   “I only had a half day here.  I’ll be doing an afternoon shift tomorrow.” 

“Ok, see ya tomorrow then.” 

Aaron was about to walk away, but stopped.  “Thanks for today, by the way.  It’s been fun.” 

Robert smiled and he then walked out of the building and out of his sight. 

That night, Robert sat down opposite Lawrence.  Chrissie and Lachlan had gone out for shopping, she had to nag him to go with her.  Robert was on his laptop and Lawrence was doing what he always does, sits there reading his newspaper, not looking what the world has to offer him.

Robert couldn’t get Aaron out of his head.  He had dwelled on Aaron saying they were mates all day.  He couldn’t get it out of his head, no matter how hard he tried. 

“How was your day?”  Lawrence asked, unexpectedly.

Robert rose from looking at his laptop screen.   “Fine.  Aaron was actually alright.  He was asking where his office was.” 

“Right next to yours.  He’ll have to get physical though with some parts of the job, some of it is paperwork.” 

Robert just sat there, not knowing what to say.  That would mean Aaron would be next to him every day.  He felt a rush of excitement, also a rush of fury with Lawrence for messing him about like this.

“Cat got your tongue.”  Lawrence got him out of his thoughts.

“No, so is it on for the rest of the week?”  Robert asked, hopeful.

“Oh, yeah about that.  You’ve got important work to attend to.  Other workers can’t do it, it can only be you.” 

Robert sank into his seat.   “But it was me for the rest of the week, showing him around, I mean.”  He felt a rush of sadness.

“What’s happened?  Last night, you couldn’t wait to get it all done with.” 

“That was last night, Lawrence.  Things have changed since then.” 

“Like what?” 

“None of your business.  I don’t have to tell you everything, do I?  You might be my boss, but I am second in the business.”

“Whoever told you that.   I don’t have a second in command.  Just because you’re going to marry my daughter doesn’t mean that you get a stake in the business…my business.”  He put emphasis into the last phrase, making Robert clear where he was.

“Calm down, I’m sorry.” 

“For what?  Getting hitched to my daughter or for claiming my livelihood too.  Don’t push your luck, Robert, you should know where you stand in my books by now.” 

“As I was saying, you won’t be seeing Aaron for the rest of the week, get me.  I don’t want you scaring the poor lad away with your insecurities.”

“What do you mean?  I don’t have any insecurities.” 

“Ok, whatever you say.  I’m taking over for the rest of the week.” 

Robert was mad.   “Why?!  No harm’s going to come to Aaron, you know.  I’m not some kind of monster you keep portraying me to be.” 

Lawrence smirked.   “Don’t bother me.  We don’t want me to have another heart attack, do we now?” 

That lead Robert to get his laptop and to sit in the other room for the rest of the night.    He would see Aaron some way or another…


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, warning of near kiss with Lawrence and Robert. Robert trying to take the piss out of him.

Tuesday

Robert went into the office, the next day, to see Aaron was in Lawrence’s office talking to him.   He waited outside for a while, waiting to see those beautiful bright blue eyes.    That was one of the reasons he liked Aaron so much.

After half an hour, Aaron came out of the office.    He saw Robert and smiled.   “Hi Rob, how are you?” 

“Fine.   I can show you around a bit more.” 

Aaron looked upset at that suggestion.  Robert noticed it too.   “What’s up, Aaron?” 

“The boss has just said that you’re not showing me around anymore.  He’s getting his secretary to do it.   You’ve got to go somewhere for a few days for a meeting.   I don’t know if you know about that.”   Aaron looked back at the office.   “Here he comes!  He might fill you in on what’s happening.” 

Then, Lawrence came out of his office.  He looked to Aaron.   “Come on, lad.   I’ll get my secretary now.  You just come with me.” 

Aaron took one look at Robert and then walked away from him.   There was sadness in his eyes, Robert thought.   He walked away with Lawrence beside him and then it was the last time Robert saw Aaron for a week.

Lawrence came back.   “Get your bags packed.  There’s some work up in Scotland for three days.   Meetings left right and centre and I’m relying on you to sort it out for me.” 

Robert was annoyed.   “Why do I have to go?   Why can’t you?” 

“You never ask questions about why you have to go to a business meeting.  Why now?   Something keeping you here.” 

“Yeah, there is.   Chrissie is.   She won’t want me going away for three days with such short notice.”   Although, he did mean Aaron.

“You’ve gone away before at short notice and you were alright with it.   What’s bugging you?” 

Robert couldn’t be bothered to argue anymore.   He knew that he could see Aaron some other time.   He knows what he has to do.  He needs to go away for the three days, even though, he doesn’t want to.

He packed his bags when he got home as Chrissie came into the room.   “Where do you think you’re going?” 

Robert put his hands around her waist.   “Your dad’s making me go to Scotland until Friday.” 

“It’s at such short notice.”    Chrissie was puzzled by her father’s actions.   “Why don’t I have a word with him?  But you might still ned to go.  I can’t do it like…right now.   But I’ll make sure he gives you more notice next time.” 

He wasn’t impressed by her efforts.   However, there was no point in fighting it any longer.   He needed to go.    “Thanks Chrissie.  I love you.”  He kissed her.

She smiled.   “I love you too.” 

Robert got his bag and smiled.   “See you on Friday.” 

“Bye.” 

Robert put his bags in his car.  He loved Chrissie, really he did.   It’s just that he felt more with Aaron.   He didn’t want to be with him or anything though.   He got in his car and sped off.

He finally had settled in his hotel room on the night.   He lay in his bed with his phone in his hand.  He suddenly got an idea on what to do.   He had Aaron’s number from the weekend.  He could text him.  He didn’t know who he was.  So, he could still have good times, even if he didn’t have Aaron next to him.

He texted:

_I miss you.  Remember me.  Please, remember me.  XX_

Robert waited ages for a reply.  He waited until midnight and decided to give in and fall asleep as he had big meetings on the next day.   He came back on the night again to see there was nothing from Aaron. 

There was nothing on Thursday.

Nothing on Friday.

He got back on Friday night.  It had went so slow.  It was like torture waiting to go back home.   Waiting to go back to Aaron.  He missed Chrissie, but not as much as he missed Aaron.

He got home and there was Lawrence sitting on the sofa.   Robert looked around and there was no sign of Chrissie or Lachlan for that matter.

“Where are they?”   Robert asked.

“Who?  Who do you mean?”   Lawrence looked right at him.

“Chrissie and Lachlan, that’s who I mean.” 

“They’re out.  It was an emergency shopping if you must know.  How was your business meetings?” 

“Fine.   Well, at such short notice, I didn’t have much choice to go or not.   I hope Chrissie has had a word with you about that.” 

“Yeah, she said to give more notice.  But she softened towards me.   Anyway, I think you’re in trouble.” 

Robert was confused.   “What do you mean by that?” 

“You’ll soon find out what I mean.”  

“No, please, Lawrence, fulfil me on what I’m in trouble for.  Have to done something to Chrissie?  Is she mad at me for some reason?” 

“You know what women are like.   She’s annoyed that you didn’t ring her all week.  She was worried about you.” 

Oh shit, he had forgot all about ringing her this week.  His mind was all on Aaron.    He was in a lot of trouble and with good reason.   He took a seat on his normal chair and got his laptop out.

“We’ll sort it out.  We always do.   You know why that is, Lawrence…because she loves me and I love her.” 

“You’ve got a funny way of showing it.  Your dad saw through you.”   He said to himself, but Robert heard.

“What’s that supposed mean?”

“What?  I didn’t say anything.”  He acted all innocent.

“No, repeat it again.  Go on!”  

“I think you heard me, good and proper.”   He kept pushing him further and further.

It was working, Robert was getting irritated.   “Fuck off!” 

“Oi, naughty, naughty. Chrissie might hear you.   And you know what she says about you being nasty to me.   You better start to be nice.”   He sneered at his future son-in-law.

Robert couldn’t stand the snide comments any longer and he stood up in rage.   “If you’ve got something to say, say it to me my face.  Do you get it!” 

Lawrence laughed.   “I just said that Chrissie will see your true colours one day.  And I’m going to make sure of it.” 

Robert walked over to him.   “I think we all know why you want me to split up from your daughter.  All your workers know.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”  It was now working the opposite way around. 

He leaned in closer to Lawrence and started to whisper.   “You’re still into men.  We both know it.” 

“No, I’m not.”  However, he couldn’t help himself and tried to touch Robert’s lips.

Robert pulled away as he soon got into the moment.   “Yeah right!  Like I would go for you.  I’m getting hitched to your daughter.”

“No, you’re not.  Not when she learns about this.” 

“What?  You trying to kiss me.  Her old father being the third wheel in our marriage.  I’m sure she’ll be so understanding.” 

“You’re sick and twisted!   I don’t know why anybody puts up with ya.”   

“Everybody thought so, ya know.   All the colleagues at work know about our little…well, I wouldn’t call it a fling, but you having the hots for me.  Even Chrissie suspected it.  Me and the lads all had a good laugh about it.” 

Lawrence stood up.   “You’re pathetic!” 

“No, you are, you sick faggot!”  He laughed. 

“You’re one too.  So, you’re just as pathetic.” 

Robert did continue to laugh, but slowed down.   He said in between the chuckles.   “You wish I was.” 

“Did the fumble with Aaron not prove it?”  He sneered, taking control again.

Robert instantly stopped laughing when he heard the mention of his lover’s name.  He looked straight at the sneering old man in front of him.   “What?” 

“You heard me.   Aaron not good enough for you like.” 

“What?  You’re trying to get on over on me.   It’s not even true.   You basically accusing me of having an affair with one of our colleagues.” 

“No, just a one-night-stand years ago.  I’m guessing Aaron doesn’t remember, because he would be a bit more weary of you.   But it all makes sense with you, why would you not want to show him around?” 

There was no point in denying it.   “How did you know?” 

“Your text messages.” 

“You were stalking me.” 

“No, I saw you on my computer and I needed to have a look at your phone and I saw the message.   That is why you couldn’t follow him around anymore.   He’s a good worker and you have to be loyal to my daughter, don’t you?  But I can’t let him be free.” 

Robert’s feelings got the better of him.   “Please, don’t do anything to him, Lawrence.  It’s not his fault.” 

“Whose is it then?” 

“All mine.  He didn’t know I was married.” 

“You probably have had it off again last Monday.  Made my daughter a laughing stock.” 

“No, it isn’t like that.  Don’t hurt him, please.  Lawrence, I’m begging you.” 

Lawrence went past him.   “It’s your call.  Aaron or my daughter?  Choose wisely.”  He left, leaving Robert feeling very worried and stressed.  What was he going to do?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Robron next chapter...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of Robert and Aaron :)

Robert didn’t get any sleep last night.   None at all.  He was tossing and turning all night, wondering what to do about the current situation.  It prayed on his mind like a burden.  He couldn’t leave Chrissie – he had a readymade life with the Whites.   Everything was there for him: money, a big house and flash cars.

On the other hand, he loved Aaron.  He couldn’t let him loose his job over it.  He definitely couldn’t let him loose his life over it, he needed to get him away, fast.   Very fast – before Lawrence has a chance to get him put in danger.

He took a slow drive to the office and saw Aaron waiting outside.   It was Saturday. 

He went over and smiled.   “Hey Aaron, how are you doing?  Lawrence told me you were working today.” 

Aaron looked up from his phone.   “Hey Rob.   I needed to have a word with you.”   He smiled.

Robert’s palms started to get sweaty.   “What about?  Are you alright, Aaron?”

“Course I am.  Why are you so panicky?” 

“Why don’t we go into the office?  I’ll explain the whole situation to you and you can have your word with me, too.” 

“Yeah, all I was going to say is that you remind me of someone.  But it doesn’t matter because it’s just slip out of my mind.  To be honest, I don’t frankly care.”  He smiled.

Robert opened the office door and let Aaron in first.   He led him over to the office and unlocked the door.  He took a seat on a chair and Aaron did the same.

“So, spill.”

Robert looked to him.   “Right, I don’t actually know how to say this to you.” 

“Just come out with it.”   Aaron snapped.    “It’s quite easy.” 

“It won’t be for you though.  Once you find out the truth.” 

“The truth?  You can tell me anything.” 

There was something in Aaron’s eyes to Robert.  Those deep blue eyes.   For a second, Robert thought it was love and comfort.  Robert looked like a broken soul for one moment.

Aaron’s voice became softer.   “You can tell me, Robert.  I’m not going to bite.” 

That voice made Robert feel even worse.   “It’s going to break your heart.” 

“If you tell me, everything will be out of the way.  It’s better to get it over and done with.  Don’t keep me hanging.  Please, Robert.” 

“No…I can’t.”

Aaron sighed.   “Have I lost my job or something?  You can tell me if I have.”

Robert rose up in shock, not even thinking Aaron could have thought that for a second.  He didn’t reply in time though.

“Right, I’m guessing by your facial expression that I have.    Tell Lawrence that I tried my best.  I’ll get my stuff and I’ll be out of your hair.  Sorry, it didn’t work out.”  Aaron stood up.

Robert stopped him.  “Course you haven’t lost your job.  Lawrence was saying you’re a good worker last night.” 

He sat back down.   “Right, so if it isn’t that.   What is it?” 

“Here goes: Aaron, I love you…”   Why did it have to come out so wrong?  But Robert couldn’t help himself.  All those pent-up feelings from the last through years came tumbling out in three words.  He knew Aaron’s reaction was going to be laughter.   He opened his eyes and looked at him, he was motionless, not saying a word.  None at all.

Before Aaron could reply, the door opened and there came the security guy – Simon.    He looked to Robert, confused.  Please don’t have made him overheard.  He would go straight to Lawrence or even worse – Chrissie. 

Phew, it wasn’t about that at all.   “Robert, mate, what are you doing here?  Isn’t it your day off?” 

Robert looked to him.  “There’s just some errands I had to run.  Look, Simon, can you leave me and Aaron to it?”

Simon looked at a confused Aaron and then back to Robert and nodded and smiled as he shut the door behind him.

Robert turned back to Aaron, who was just sitting there, staring at the ground.   “Please, Aaron…say something…please.” 

He shook his head.   “Are you crazy or summit?   You aren’t even gay.  Is this some sick kind of joke?  Because tell me if it is.   You can’t play with people’s feelings like that.” 

“It’s not a joke, Aaron.  I’m in love with you.” 

“You should be saying this to your missus.   Have you and her had a fight or something?” 

That did make Robert remember that he had to make it up with his fiancée for not ringing her.   But this was more important.    “No, we haven’t.  Come on, Aaron…you must remember me.” 

Aaron stared, intently, at him.   However, after a few minutes, he spoke up.   “I don’t remember you at all, mate.   But fill me in.” 

He took a deep breath.   “You had a one-night-stand a few years ago, didn’t you?” 

Aaron was taken aback.    “I have loads of them.”  He lied, well in France, he did after Ed left him.   “Carry on then.”

“I was one of them.   You must remember the married man.” 

Aaron’s face drained and he went pale white.    “No, I don’t think I do.”  His voice was shaky.

“You do.  I can tell by your face.”

“Maybe I do.   But you’re straight.” 

“I’m not straight.  But I’m not gay.  I’m bisexual.  It took me a long time to accept it, but now I have.” 

“If this is you accepting yourself, why do I even have to get dragged into it?” 

“Because I’ve never got you out of my system, Aaron.” 

“So, you want to have me again.  It isn’t going to happen, mate.  I’ve got respect for myself.” 

“No, it’s not like that.   I love you, Aaron Livesy and I…want to be with you.” 

Aaron was speechless.   “I don’t even remember you.” 

“You texted me saying you needed help.  But I didn’t reply.” 

Aaron face turned to anger as he got up and grabbed Robert by the collar of his suit jacket.    “You can’t play with people’s emotions like that.” 

The tension got too much for Robert as he looked to Aaron’s lips and darted for them.  Aaron chucked him to the floor before he could, though.  

He got up.  “We need to get away.  Lawrence’s going to have you killed if we don’t go soon.” 

“What?!”   He raised his voice.   “No, you did all this.  You did this to me.  I never forgot about you either.   But you’re such a jerk…you just ignored me like I was nothing.   You texted me a few weeks ago and I was so angry with you.   You texted me this week, but I didn’t know what to do.” 

“And I’m so sorry for it.”   There were tears in Robert’s eyes like there was with Aaron.

“But you know, Robert…I do feel attracted to you.  In fact, I love you.” 

“I do the same with you.   Why don’t we just go away?  We have to do it now though.”  Robert got up.

Aaron walked towards him.  “We have to do it like right now.  You go and pack at your house.  I didn’t bring my car.   I live about an hour from here, maybe more.  Come with me.”    He put out his hand.

Robert took it straightaway.  “Let’s go.”   He leaned in for a kiss.

The taste of lips seemed familiar to Aaron like he had done it before and it was never the same after that for both of them.

They soon went to the car and Robert parked just outside of the house.  

He was nervous.   “I can’t believe we’re actually doing this.” 

“Well, nothing’s stopping us now.   Be careful in there.  Nobody seems to be in.” 

“They’re all out.  I’ll be ten minutes.  Wait here.” 

Robert zoomed in and packed his clothes in a suitcase.   There was the adrenaline feeling of them coming back early.  He wrote a note for Chrissie.

_I’m so sorry.  But I can’t handle this.  I don’t love you anymore.  Please, forget me._

_Robert_

He put all his old family photos and packed them and zoomed back to the car and packed the stuff.   Robert got back into the car.

There was another car zooming up, it was the Whites.  Oh, crap.   He started the car and quickly drove away.   Luckily, they didn’t see him.  He had left his phone and would get a new one.

On the drive away, Aaron looked to Robert.   “Are you sure about this?”

“Of course I am.”   He was surer than he ever was in his whole life…


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of self-harm

Robert has settled into Aaron’s flat in no time at all.   It was like being at home again, even though, he had never lived in it before.   Aaron had made him welcome.  It was quite small with only one bedroom, but Robert preferred that.

He had got a new phone and there was nothing from Chrissie or Lawrence for that matter.  He was really scared for Aaron.   He knew Aaron was scared, but he tried to hide it. 

One night, Robert sat down next to an anxious Aaron.   “You ok?” 

Aaron looked up from his trance.   “Yeah, fine.   How are you?”

“Alright.  Come on, Aaron.  You can’t keep this performance up for much longer.”

“What do you mean?”   Aaron’s blue eyes looked at him.  

“I mean that I know you’re scared.  I can just tell by looking at your face.” 

Aaron sighed.   “I just think that things are moving too fast for us.” 

“Do you want to have a break for a few months?”  Robert asked in a soft tone, worried.  He loved Aaron and he didn’t want to be apart from him, again.

“And it’s the fact that Lawrence’s games are hanging over our shoulders.  This could come back to bite us.” 

“This won’t come back to bite us, Aaron.   He would’ve done it by now.  And he doesn’t even know where we are.  He doesn’t know where you live.  Only I did, I made sure of that.  We love each other, what’s the crime in that?” 

“But you loved Chrissie a few weeks ago.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“I mean that you were going to get married to Chrissie a few weeks ago and you just dumped her like that.”  He clicked his fingers.   “How am I any different?” 

“Because I love you with all my heart.   Chrissie was different, I’ve never be in love with anybody like I am with you.” 

“You mean it?” 

“Course I do.”   He looked into his eyes.  “Seriously, Aaron.” 

Aaron kissed him.   “It’s just the fact that…” 

“…That I’m bisexual.  Is that the worrying factor?” 

Aaron nodded.   “Yeah.  I don’t know if you’ve accepted yourself yet.” 

“Course I have.  You’ve got to believe me, Aaron.  I love you with all my heart.  What else can I do?” 

“Talk to me.  Why didn’t you accept yourself for years?  I don’t know if you’re leading me on.  You had a big house and loads of money with Chrissie and you forsake all of that…”

“…For you.”   Robert interrupted.  He looked at the disapproval look on his boyfriend’s face.    That was enough for him to stand up and walk out of the room, leaving Aaron concerned.

Aaron left it for a few minutes and then went through to the little kitchen where Robert was sitting on the bench.  He sat beside him, slowly and quietly.  He waited a few minutes to talk.

“I’m sorry, Robert.” 

“I was always the disappointment with my dad.” 

“Your dad?  Has he got something to do with you coming out?”

Robert nodded, frantically.    “We used to live on a farm.  There was this farmhand…”  There was tears streaming down his face.

“Did you like him?”  Aaron asked, clinging onto Robert’s arm to show him comfort.

“Yeah, a lot.”  He nodded.   “One day, we went to my room.  Dad caught us before anything happened.   He sacked him, he leathered me.  He said it was because of slacking, but he couldn’t look at me for weeks.  I knew what it was for.  We never talked about it again.  I hid it for years.  I’ve tried so hard to be the man he wanted me to be for so long.  Now, I just want to be myself with you.” 

“You’re amazing!”  Aaron declared.   “And he was mad not to see that.” 

“Shut up.”  Robert smirked through his tears.

“No, it’s true.  I love ya.   I love you, Robert.” 

Robert turned to him and smiled.   “Finally.” 

“I’m not good at this stuff either.” 

Robert kissed him.   “I love you too.   Do you want to take this to the bedroom?” 

Aaron nodded and smiled as Robert got his hand and lead him to the bedroom.

They collapsed on the bed.   Robert put his hand up Aaron’s top and felt cuts and scars.   He stopped kissing Aaron’s neck, leaving him confused.

“Aaron, you’ve got bad cuts on your stomach.”   Robert said, concerned.

Aaron gasped, his eyes widened and he moved quickly away from Robert and through to the living room.  Robert went through and sat next to him, on the floor.

“I’m sorry, Aaron.”   He said, softly.

Loads of tears streamed down Aaron’s face.   “It isn’t your fault.” 

“How did you get those cuts?”   He asked.

“Just forget about it.  Please, can we not mention it again?  It doesn’t matter.” 

“Was it an accident?   They seem really bad.  You can tell me.” 

“Robert!”   He shouted, leaving him speechless.   “What did I say?  Leave it.”  He cried.

“Tell me, Aaron.  Let me in.” 

“It wasn’t an accident.” 

“What?  What was it then?” 

“I did them to myself!”   Aaron shouted.   “Happy now!” 

Robert was silent, trying to comprehend what he was just told.    He looked at a teary Aaron.

“You must think I’m some kind of freak show now.”   Aaron broke the silence.

“Course I don’t, Aaron.   You’re the bravest person I know.” 

“I did them to myself because I killed somebody.” 

Robert seemed taken aback, Aaron didn’t seem the killing type.  “What do you mean?” 

“I came out in 2010, hardest thing I ever had to do. I tried to kiss my best mate.  I used his sister to cover it up.  Anyway, I kept it to myself and tried to hit it off with girls for my image to look good.  Then, I went to this gay bar and I met this bloke called Jackson.  He was lovely, very kind to me.  My dad found out and tried to get me to come out, but I beat him up because he was pushing me.  I was so sorry, I had to get away.  I came back a few days after like.   Me and Jackson grew closer and he came to my local one day.  He touched my arm and I just lost it…I punched him.  I got charged with GBH.  The next day, I couldn’t deal with it any longer and I went to the garage.   Locked myself in the car and turned the fumes on…”  He cried.

Robert put his arm around him.   “You don’t have to carry on.”  He said, really softly.

Aaron wiped his tears a bit.   “I was alright.  I admitted in court that I was gay and I got let off with community service.  Anyway, me and Jackson grew closer.  It lasted a few months and I got involved with dodgy deals and my dog got killed because of it.  He broke up with me, but we got back together.   One night, we went out and he said he loved me.  He wanted me to say it back…but I couldn’t.  I was only 18 and I couldn’t let my feelings out.  Anyway, we had this massive argument and he drove off.   I tried ringing him.  Because of me, he ended up off the road.  A train came and it smashed his car.  He was in a coma for weeks.  Because of me.” 

“It isn’t your fault, Aaron.  You’ve got to believe that.”  He rubbed his back to show support.

“He was paralysed from the neck down.”   Robert gasped as Aaron told him.   “He came home in a wheelchair.   He couldn’t live anymore.  He wanted to die.   Me and his mum tried to make him see sense by taking him to Whitby.  But nothing would change after that.  In fact, he was more adamant.  His quality of life was crap.  On 7th June 2011, I got some drugs and made this drink.   His mum couldn’t do it, so I did.”  He cried even more.   “I went to court for it, got found not guilty and I couldn’t live with the guilt.  I started to cut myself for punishment.  I did get help, I did in the end.” 

“It isn’t your fault. You’re the bravest man I have ever known.  You did it out of love.  If you ever need to talk, Aaron, come to me.” 

Aaron smiled.  “Thanks.”

Robert brought him in so Aaron cuddled into his chest.  They cuddled into each other.

“Thanks for everything, Robert.” 

“No problem.  You’re there for me too, remember.  Stopping me from cocking up.” 

Aaron smiled through his tears.  “Yeah.”  He wiped them.   “I love you.” 

“I love you more.”   Robert hugged him.

Over the course of the next few months, Robert and Aaron were the happiest they have ever been.   With everything out in the open, well except Robert’s last name.  Luckily for Aaron, Robert didn’t know him that much from the village. 

However, in August time, Robert noticed that Aaron was in a weird mood.  He knew maybe what help it.   He went to the shop and brought a ring one day. 

He had practiced it in the bathroom one day when Aaron was out.   “I know we’ve only been together for a few months.  But it feels like we’ve been together forever.  The thing is, Aaron, I love you to bits and I want to commit myself to you forever.   Will you marry me?”  He had practiced loads of times and he thought he had it now.

He came back from his shop stacking job he had.  Aaron was crying in their bedroom, he had suitcases in his bag.

“Robert, we need to talk.” 

Robert didn’t know what to say and sat down obediently on the bed.   “What are these for?  Are we going on holiday?”

“No, I’m going.  I don’t know if I’m coming back.” 

“What?”  Tears started to appear in Robert’s eyes.  

“I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry.   We have to part.” 

“Why?”  Robert cried.

“We’re not meant for each other.   I need to go back.”   He kissed a sobbing Robert.   Aaron cried even more.   “I’m so sorry.” 

“But I love you, Aaron.” 

“I love you too.   But we can’t be together.”    With that, he walked out of the door and packed his stuff.

Robert stood in the doorway, speechless of what to do.  He watched Aaron drive well away.  Robert Sugden was never heartbroken, but now he was…


	11. Chapter 11

 

October 2014

It had been two months since Aaron had left him.  He should have been over it by now.  But it hurt like hell.   He had moved to Leeds to somewhere be closer to his hometown, it give him some comfort.

His little sister had texted him.  

_Can we meet for lunch?  I really want to see you again. Xx_

Robert had been desperate for somebody to talk to, he was going to ask her the same question.   It was hurting just to think about Aaron.   Most people would hate their partners for abandoning them, but he couldn’t bring himself to hate Aaron.  He loved Aaron.

He replied back:

_Course we can.  Saturday at 12.  There is a lovely Italians.  I’ll come and pick you up.  Xx_

Saturday soon came around for Robert.  Once Victoria saw her brother, she ran and hugged him.   They had gotten into the car and he sped off to the Italians.

It was a nice meal.   Victoria sat, smiling right at her brother.

“So, how’s your fiancée?  Have you set a date yet for the wedding?” 

Robert shook his head.   “We aren’t together anymore.” 

“Why?  You seemed really happy when I came to visit you.” 

“Well, things changed, don’t they?”

“Oh, Robert, please don’t tell me you were cheating on her.   She was a really nice woman.” 

“I fell in love with someone else.  I’m sorry.” 

“When will you ever change?  You cheat on everybody.”  Victoria was disappointed in her brother.    “Who’s this other woman?  Is she nice?” 

“It’s not a woman.  It’s a man.  And before you start asking loads of questions, I’m bisexual.” 

“Oh…I didn’t know that.”  She was gobsmacked.  

“And Chrissie wasn’t everything she was cracked up to be.   She was controlling.  Her father faked a heart attack to stop the wedding and she took his side for it.   She made my life a living hell with all her nagging.” 

“I knew she was quite…well, you know.” 

“Controlling!” 

“Well…just a bit.   So, who is this man?” 

“I never felt like this before towards somebody.  I love him, Vic.  We met at this gay bar a few years back.  We had a one-night-stand, he didn’t know I was together with someone until the next morning.  Anyway, I couldn’t get him out of my system, I needed to go to counselling because of it.   It prayed on my mind heavily.  He tried texting me and I ignored him.  He got a job with White Enterprises.” 

“How coincidental!”  She commented.   “I mean how many gay men are out there and the one you love comes to get a job at your workplace.  It must be fate.” 

“I wouldn’t call it that, Vic.  He couldn’t remember my face, but he still loved me.  Lawrence started to threaten his life and we had to get away.  We moved into his flat…his flat.”

“Ahh, can I meet him?” 

Tears started to appear in Robert’s eyes.

Vic noticed and touched his arm.   “Are you ok, Rob?” 

“No, not really.  He left me in the Summer.  I was planning on proposing to him.  I was going to do it right there, but he had his bags packed.  He was sobbing his heart out and he didn’t give me a proper reason why he was leaving…he just left.” 

“Oh my god, Rob…I’m so sorry.   Maybe you could come back to Emmerdale with me.  Be with your family.” 

“No, I don’t think so, Vic.  I like where I live.”  He lied, he hated it.   “But I don’t think I’m ready to come back yet.” 

“Right.  But you’ve got to come back someday.” 

His tears had dried up and he touched Vic’s hand.   “I promise.   Anyway, enough about me.  How about you?”

“Well, I’ve got a boyfriend.”

“Tell me more.” 

“He’s called Adam Barton.  You won’t know him, he came like four years after you left.  Anyway, he’s away for a few months, so we’ve been separated.” 

“Where is he?  Don’t say he’s left you in the lurch.” 

“I would be far from happy if he did.  No, he’s in prison for a few months.” 

Robert didn’t seem happy.   “You could do a lot better than him.   What is he in for, anyway?” 

“It’s not what you think.  It was a few years back, his father had just died in a car accident.  His mother had an affair with Cain Dingle and he blamed him for the death.  He was in such a bad place, you’ve got to believe me.  He touched the garage, but he tried to save Cain in the end, which he did, his best mate helped.” 

Robert could sympathize with the lad.  He was in a bad place when his dad had turned his back on him and told him to leave and never come back.   “So, wait a minute, if this happened a few years ago.  How is he in prison just now?” 

“His best mate took the rap for it and went to France with his boyfriend.  Aaron was such a lovely person for doing that.  He came back in August though.” 

Robert’s eyes widened, his sister could notice.   “What’s up, Rob?  You look shell-shocked.” 

“It’s Aaron.” 

“What about Aaron?  You might know him back from when you were in the village.  He’s such a lovely lad.” 

“What’s his second name?” 

“Livesy.  Rob, you’re worrying me.” 

“Aaron Livesy?   Oh my god, Vic…he was my boyfriend.” 

“Are you sure about that?  It seems a bit coincidental.” 

Robert got a photo out of his wallet.  He showed it to Vic, who was shocked just as much as her brother.

“It is him.”  Vic announced.   “Maybe you could come back the village and sort things out.” 

“No, Vic, I can’t.  He won’t want to see me.” 

“He’s single, you know.” 

“No, I can’t.  He’s such a brave lad, a lot better off without me.” 

“You’ve got to come back.  Come with me now.” 

“No, I can’t.” 

“Just for a visit, hey.”  She offered.

“We’ll see.”  

Robert and her got back into the car and soon reached Emmerdale.   He saw Aaron from a distance.  He couldn’t do it.  He just couldn’t.

“Are you coming?”  She asked.

Robert got out of his trance.   “No, Vic.  I’ll keep in contact with you.  Don’t say anything to Aaron, please.” 

“Ok then.”  She had a sad look on her face as she got out of the car.   “See ya later, bro.” 

“You two, Vic.”  He smiled and zoomed off once she shut the door.  He couldn’t go back…with Aaron there.  It made sense why he went back now.

February 2015

Robert had mourned the loss of his boyfriend, but he kept wanting to go back to the village.  He was lying in bed when he received the call from Victoria.

“Hey Vic.  Everything alright?”

She was crying.   “No, it isn’t.”

“What’s happened?”  He got up from the bed.

“It’s Katie.  She’s dead.  Andy isn’t in a good place, he tried to commit suicide tonight.  Can you come home?” 

It had hit Robert like a rock.  He felt an instant sorry for Andy for robbing him of time with Katie.  He had loved her once, but not now.   “I’m coming.”  He got ready and put his stuff in a bag and packed it in his car.  He then zoomed off back to Emmerdale.

He would have to face up for his love for Aaron once again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reveal of why Aaron left Robert is in the next chapter. Wait and see ;) Be up later or more likely, tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reveal at the end. Pretty much a Sugden family filled chapter. Hope you enjoy.

As Robert drove into the village of Emmerdale, he felt memories from when he was a teenager striding to the pub, with some women or another.  Mostly with Katie or his brother.  He hadn’t seen him since his dad’s funeral and back then, he left him in the lurch.   He decided to take a trip down memory lane.

He decided to stop by at his dad’s grave to pay his respects and put the past in the past, where it belonged.  He actually had some flowers with him to put on his grave.  He looked over and stood by it for five minutes, at least.   He was remembering some of the good times he did have as a kid with his father.  But it had gone haywire once his father found out he didn’t want to be a farmer, not have anything to do with the farm. 

No words got spoken from Robert.  He just reminisce from his past string from the village.  When he was a teenager, a young man, trying to make a living for himself with the garage.  However, he had gone up in the world since he was a nineteen-year-old lad with having a near share of White Enterprises and basically running the company for them.  He had gotten contracts after contracts for them and never got a simple ‘thank you’ for it.  But he would have let all that go for Aaron, well he did.  He would commit his whole life to that man.  He was going to get married to him and swear that he would spend the rest of his days with him.  Hopefully, Aaron would be ready to have another shot at the relationship.

He moved on and then saw a sight off Katie’s grave, well there was no headstone yet.  The funeral possibly was yesterday.  His little sister didn’t have time to tell him since she was too distraught to even speak.  Maybe having him back wouldn’t do Andy any good, he did steal some of his time away from Katie, but he might be happy with the extra support.

He looked to see Annie’s Cottage, which seemed to be Tennant’s Cottage now.  Didn’t they have a fire?  He had heard something about that, but decided back then not to dwell on it.   His dad wouldn’t have wanted him back, it would’ve made things even worse.  Maybe we could make things right with his brother now and make amends by helping him get through the trauma of losing his wife.

He headed over to the pub, but decided to go through the backway so he didn’t cause a scene with any of the villagers, with the gossiping.  He knocked and a minute later, his sister answered it.

She hugged him as tight as she could.   “You’re here.  Thank you so much, Rob.  It means the world.” 

He let her rest onto his shoulder, it might bring some comfort to her.   “How’s Andy doing?” 

“Not good at all.  He tried to kill himself yesterday, luckily we got there in time before he could try anything.  He’s having a rest at the minute, but isn’t speaking at all.  He doesn’t regret doing it.  But sorry that we had to see that.  We’ve tried talking to him.  I thought maybe you could try and talk some sense into him.” 

He went through to the backroom and saw Diane with a tissue in her hand.  She turned around and saw her former stepson.  She immediately sprung up and hugged him. 

“I’m so glad you’re back, Robert.   Andy’s having a rest at the moment.”

He looked at her, still in the hug.   “He’s a fighter, Diane.  He’s been through a lot and has been able to survive.”   

She hugged him for a few minutes and let go off him and went to hug Victoria.   After that, she sat back down. 

“I’ve got my bags in the back of the car.  I’ll get them in a bit.  Can I stay here, Diane?” 

“Course you can, Robert.   I’m just go glad that you’re back.” 

Victoria piped up.   “Are you staying?” 

“I don’t know, Vic, probably not.  A flying visit to make sure Andy is alright.  I’ve taken some time off work and plus, I can’t.” 

“This is your rightful place, Rob.  You belong here.”   He recalled Andy saying that to him at dad’s funeral.   “Please, consider it.” 

“We’ll see.” 

“There could still be a chance of you and Aaron getting back together, you know.”   Victoria said without thinking.

“Victoria!”   Robert hissed as Diane just sat there, confused.

“What do you mean him and Aaron getting back together?”   She asked, looking to the ground.

He glanced at both of them, repeatedly, until Vic continued.   “Just tell her, Rob.  She’s got a right to know.  She is like your mother.” 

He nodded to Vic and smiled.   He turned back to Diane.   “Me and Aaron slept with each other, two years ago and then he came to work with me at White Enterprises, my fiancée’s dad’s business.  I got with him and we lived together and he left me.  Long story short, I love him.  I love him so much.” 

Diane took a few minutes.  “What a week!”  She laughed, through her tears.  “I’m happy for you, pet.   I hope you get back together.  You can fill me in on your nine years away when we get Andy sorted, hey.” 

He smiled.   “Thanks Diane.”   He hugged her.   “Where’s Aaron, by the way?” 

“He’s with Chas at the Dingles.  Belle isn’t coping with the news too well and they hope she doesn’t relapse.” 

“Oh, ok.”   He sighed.

Diane put the kettle on.   “Tea or coffee, pet?”   She directed the question at Robert.

“Coffee, thanks, Diane.”  He replied, smiling.  

He took a seat with Victoria.   “When will Andy be up?” 

Before she could reply, the door opened and there stood Andy.   Robert hadn’t seen his brother in six years and there stood a broken man in the doorway, not even acknowledging that he was back.   He didn’t even realize he was there, which was weird.  Something would have been said by now.   Andy didn’t speak a word and just stared at Diane.  He’d never seen his brother this broken, maybe once, when he had found out about his affair with Katie.  He had a gun to himself, Robert had felt so guilty, but put it at the back of his head.  However, this was different.  This was a man who had just lost his whole world, which he did – he lost Katie, his wife.  What could be worse?  Hopefully, the kids might bring him some happiness, Robert thought to himself.

“Are you ok, pet?”   Diane gave a sympathetic smile to Andy. 

“Not really, Diane.  I can’t sleep.”   He clocked Robert.   “Hey Rob, how you doing?” 

He was definitely broken, he didn’t even ask him why the hell he was back.   Robert just smiled and replied.   “I’m fine, Andy.  I heard about Katie and I’m back to help you.” 

“I don’t need help.   I just need to be left alone so I can grieve.” 

Victoria started to cry.   “No, Andy, you can’t.   We can’t…you might try something again.” 

He started to cry too.   “I can’t live without her, Vic.  You know that, don’t you?” 

“We get that you’re devastated, pet, but suicide isn’t the option.”    Diane started to cry.

Robert decided to take control as Diane and Vic were crying their hearts out.  He walked up to Andy.   “Please, listen to them, bro.” 

“Rob, please.  You know what I mean, don’t you?  Please understand me.”   He cried, he started to break down. 

Robert pulled him into a hug.   Andy clung onto him for his dear life.   Robert felt tears strolling down his face.  Maybe he should’ve come back sooner to see his family.  He immediately felt dread and guilt for hurting his brother when they were younger.  They clung to each other…like, well like brothers.

After a few minutes, they let go off each other.   Just then, Aaron and Chas came in.   Robert just stared at Aaron, who just stood there, shocked. 

He looked to his mum.   “Mum, I think we have to leave.  Andy needs some time with his family.” 

“Ok, love.”   She didn’t clock Robert and went out with her son.

Aaron just stood there, shocked.  He loved Robert with all his heart, but with Lawrence White after you with hitmen back then, he knew he couldn’t put his boyfriend in that sort of danger and eventually it wore off…

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very angsty chapter...just warning.

Robert slept for a long time that night.  That trip from Ireland really had gotten to him, mentally, well not that.  He knew it was the split from Aaron was the most playing factor in his stress and tiredness.  This was the only night he could actually sleep.  Ever since Aaron left him, he couldn’t sleep.  He had been to the doctor’s to get sleeping pills, he had insomnia.  They did work a bit, but it didn’t bring down the heartache and the nightmares he’d experience most nights.  He just put it as a lost cause, it wasn’t going to get any better.  He just put it at the back of his head, he had a grieving brother to look after, more stress.

He got up and Diane and Victoria were in the kitchen, with breakfast on the table for him.   “Good morning, brother.”    His sister smiled as he sat down.

“Hello, sister!”  He laughed, the first time for months.

Diane sat down and sipped on her coffee.   “Did you hear a squeak from Andy when you came down?” 

“No, nothing at all from whichever room he’s in.” 

“How long will you be staying?”   Victoria asked.

“Until Andy’s better, I suppose.  I mean it’s not going to leave him, but he will heal in time.  I feel for him, I really do.  Whatever has gone on in the past between us, it’s all over as far as I’m concerned.”   Robert explained.   “He needs family at this moment in time and that’s what we’re going to give him.  It’s all we can really do.  He has to find some way for himself.   To grieve.” 

“Thanks for coming back, pet.  I think he really needs you at the minute.” 

“No problem, Diane.”   He dug into his breakfast.

Halfway through, he asked.   “What even happened to Katie?” 

“They were going to live on a farm together: Wylie’s.  They had a hard time getting it as Home Farm has been turned into a business and I don’t think the manager really likes the village.  Anyway, him and Andy had loads of fights.  Katie hated him and wanted revenge for not giving them their happy ending.  I think everything was getting on top of her, because they were fighting for custody for the kids off Debbie and it wasn’t easy.  Katie became obsessed with finding something wrong with the business and Andy got fed-up.  They were going to split up, so she went over to the farm and slipped and fell.  The circumstances were odd, very odd.  Anyway, Andy doesn’t sleep, he hardly eats nowadays.  He’s gone back to work, I don’t think it’s healthy for him.”  Diane explained, starting to well-up with tears again.  “I’m sorry!”  She went to get a tissue.

When she sat back down, Robert rubbed her arm in comfort.   “It’s alright, Diane.  You’ve got nothing to apologize for.”

“I know, I know.”   She rubbed her tears. 

Victoria soothed her other arm.   “Seriously, Diane, why don’t you get some rest?  I think you need it by the looks of things.  Some sleep will do you the world of good.” 

“Actually, pet, I think I will.  If Andy comes down, try and convince him to eat something.” 

“We will.”   Robert smiled as Diane opened the door.   She smiled as she shut the door and descended up the stairs, leaving Robert and Victoria talking.

“By the way, Rob, I’ve told her the whole story of you and Aaron.” 

“It’s not that interesting, you know, Vic.” 

“I think it is.  The whole part where you couldn’t forget about each other and it was true love.” 

Tears started to appear in Robert’s eyes.   “Are you alright, Rob?”  Victoria noticed them.   “I can read you like a book, you’re my brother.  So, tell me what’s up.   Is it Aaron?”

“When is it anything else?”  He snapped as she knew how he was feeling.  “Sorry, Vic.”  He saw her face.   “It’s just I’ve barely slept since Aaron left me.  Last night was the best night’s sleep I’ve had in ages.  And that was the fact, I thought maybe there was another chance with me and Aaron.” 

“What’s changed in the last 24 hours?” 

“The fact he isn’t here.  I feel like I’m encroaching on his space.  I mean this is his house and it seems like I’m stalking him.  He didn’t know I was Robert Sugden.  I named myself Rob White.” 

“Why?”   Victoria asked, voice breaking.

“I think you know.”  He was implying Max King’s death.  He knew she knew, she had told him when she came to visit him and Chrissie.  “My fraught relationship with dad.” 

“Oh, Rob, he did love you.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure he did.”  He put it again at the back of his head.  Only when he was with Aaron, the disappointment stroke left him like a flash.   “This is about Aaron.   I don’t know what to do.  He obviously wants nothing to do with me.  He isn’t here, is he?  And that’s because of me and it’s his home, not mine.” 

“Oh no, Rob.  Him and Chas go to the café every morning since Katie died, so we can help Andy.  They come back later on.   And that’s their choice, not ours.  They have played a massive help with him.  It’s hit Chas hard, her and Katie were best friends.  But Aaron is doing his best to help her.” 

“The café.”  He breathed a sigh of relief.   “Oh, at least, it isn’t because of me.” 

“Why don’t you go to the café and see him?   Just make an entrance and maybe he might have a word with ya.”

“I think I actually might do that, Vic.”  He stood up and went quietly through the door near the stairs, smiling to his sister as he closed the door.    

He slipped on his leather jacket and quietly strolled to the café.  Luckily, there was nobody around to see him and start to ask questions.  He slipped into the café and the first thing he saw was Aaron with Chas having a coffee.  He saw Aaron just stare at him as Chas gasped.

“Robert, how’s Andy this morning?”  Chas asked, nervously, coffee in her hand.

“He’s still in bed this morning.  Sleep will see him good.” 

“Tell Diane I’ll be back for the lunchtime rush.” 

He smiled and nodded.   He took a glance over to Aaron.  He went to the counter, where Bob clocked him straightaway. 

“Well, would you look at that?  Robert Sugden, what are you doing back?”  He smiled.

Robert smiled back, politely.   “Here for my brother, actually.  Just a flying visit until he gets better.” 

Bob’s face changed.  “Oh, I hope he’s alright this morning.  Can you tell Diane that I’m going to cover a few shrifts at the pub this afternoon?  I’m closing the café.” 

“Right, I will.”   He nudged to the counter, indicating that he is waiting to place his order.

Bob shook himself.   “Oh, sorry.  What do you want?” 

“Just an Americano, thanks, Bob.” 

“Coming right up.”   He went through the backdoor to the kitchen.

Aaron just kept glancing over at him.  “Give me a sec, mum.  I’ll find out how Andy is.” 

“Alright, love.” 

He walked over to Robert, who was on his phone, trying to look as though he didn’t notice Aaron, even though it put a hole through his heart to even look at him.

“Rob.”   Aaron got his attention.

“Oh, Aaron, how are you doing?” 

“Fine.”  He nodded.   “So, you were Robert Sugden all that time.” 

“Yeah, I was.”   He smiled.   “Look, Aaron…” 

Aaron intercepted him.   “Can we meet in the pub at lunchtime?”   He turned to walk away and stopped.   “By the way, how’s Andy?” 

“Still sleeping.”  Robert replied as Aaron walked back over to his table. 

He smiled to himself, Aaron might get back with him.  Great, things were taking a corner.  Now, just to go back and help his brother through his issues.  But with Aaron by his side, they can help him together as a united front.   He got his Americano off Bob and walked out of the café, taking a little glance back at Aaron, who wasn’t looking his way.

By lunchtime, Robert had dressed himself up in a shirt and tie with a smart jacket, just to impress Aaron and to make an effort.  This was it.   Andy still hadn’t woken up and Diane hadn’t.  Victoria was doing her duties in the kitchen.  Aaron came in, in his normal hoodie.  He wasn’t happy and made a face as he sat down.

“You’re all smart.”   He commented.

“I’m glad you noticed.”   Robert smiled back, so happy.  Nothing could go wrong, could it?  “What do you want to drink?  It’s on me.” 

“It’s just a quick chat, Robert.  Not some drink.  We need to clear the air if you’re going to move back to the village.” 

“Right, just tell me where your bedroom is and I’ll take my stuff there.”  Robert smiled, broadly.

“What?”   Aaron seemed taken aback.   “We’re not getting back together.”   Robert’s face dropped.   “Look, I’m sorry, Robert.  But we’re not good for each other and I’ve got my life back at the village now.  I’ve moved on, you’ve got to do the same.” 

“So, why have you got me here?” 

“To shut it down.  Victoria was firing questions at me this morning, it’s lucky my mum didn’t hear.  She doesn’t need this stress.” 

“So, it’s your mum.  Because we don’t have to tell her straightaway.   But I’m sure she’ll be fine as long as you’re happy.” 

“You don’t get me, Robert.  I left you because of the danger I could’ve been put in with your psycho family.  Lawrence could’ve got me killed, but you didn’t care.” 

“What?”  Robert’s voice broke.

“You heard me.”   Aaron fired at him.  He softened.  “I’m sorry that it didn’t work out.  But can we just both move on?  Shut it down, Robert.  Move on like I have.”   Although, Robert could hear the unsureness and regret in his voice.  “Have a nice life, Robert.”  He got up and left a messed-up Robert sitting there, broken.

After a few minutes, with tears streaming down his face, he stormed through the back and straight upstairs to his bedroom, where he flung himself on the bed and cried and cried…


	14. Chapter 14

After an hour, Robert pulled himself together.  He had to for his brother’s sake.  He couldn’t see him like this.  The poor thing had just lost his wife, in very weird circumstances.  Maybe if he played hard to get, Aaron might take him back.

No, he couldn’t do that.  He needed Aaron.   Aaron needed him. They needed each other to make themselves feel better. 

Being back in Emmerdale wasn’t easy as he had to face his past demons.  The place where his mother died, both of them; the place he couldn’t be who he wanted to be and the place he got send away from by his own father. 

But with Aaron it was different.  He could all that behind him and move forward with his life…with the love of his life.  Aaron needed to heal as well and he could do with him.  Him and Aaron against the whole world, that’s the way it should be.

He heard footsteps outside his room, it must have been Andy getting up.  He slowly opened the door and there he was.   His brother looked shattered.

“Andy…are you alright?”   Robert asked, giving a sympathetic smile.

“No, not really.   I haven’t been able to sleep all night.  I just keep thinking about how she died and how it must have felt like.”   Andy started to cry.   “I don’t know how to handle any of this.   I just can’t.”  His voice was breaking.

Robert pulled him into a hug.   “It’s alright, you know.   To miss her.  But tell us how you’re feeling.  Let us in.” 

Andy let go and wiped his eyes, frantically.   He nodded quickly.   “Yeah, I will.   I’m sorry for bringing you back to the village.”   He croaked.

“No, it was time for me to come back.  Like you said at dad’s funeral, it’s my rightful place…I belong here.” 

“Thanks for helping me, bro.”   Andy smiled at him and went downstairs.

Diane was in the backroom, sipping on her coffee.   She looked broken too.  Really tired of the whole situation.   “Hiya Andy, how are you doing?” 

“Can I have something to eat, Diane?”  He asked, giving half a smile.   
“You don’t have to ask, pet.  Just get yourself something.”   She stood up.   “How about I prepare some pub grub for ya?” 

“That’ll be great, thanks, Diane.” s

“How about you, Robert?  Do you want anything?”

She caught Robert off guard.  He was in deep thought about Aaron.  “No, no thanks, Diane.   I’ve had a huge breakfast.” 

“Ok, pet.”  She went around to the kitchen.

Robert smiled to his brother.   “You ok?” 

“Yeah, I think I might actually be.”

Just then, Aaron came around from the back.   He smiled at Andy, but ignored Robert, which hurt him like shit.  

“You alright, Andy?” 

“Yeah.” 

Aaron’s phone suddenly started to ring and he looked at it.  Robert could have sworn he saw a flash of fear on his face as he read his phone. 

“I’ll just be a minute.”  He stormed upstairs.

When Diane came back through with a pint for Andy, he quietly went up the stairs and waited outside Aaron’s closed door to hear his conversation on the phone.  He needed to find out why the love of his life looked so frightened.

He heard Aaron’s voice.   “I’ll give you the money when I can afford it.  Please, leave me alone.”

When he heard the phone go dead.  He went over to his room and pretended that he’d just come out of it.  Aaron left his room and clocked Robert straight away.

“What are you doing?” 

“Coming out into my room.   What does it look like?”   He said, sarcastically.

“Ha.  Look, can we put the past behind us and just stay on good terms?  If anything, for Andy.   I don’t want the tension to be bad for him, because that could set him back.”   Aaron put his hand out.  “Friends?”

Robert took it.   “Friends!” 

Aaron give a half smile and nodded as he descended downstairs, leaving Robert smiling to himself.  Maybe this was halfway there to getting him back. 

But then a dark cloud went over his head.  Aaron was being threatened.  The love his life was being hurt.  If he found out who was doing this to him, he would have no choice but to hurt them back.

The rest of the day was particular quiet.   Andy was getting better and was apparently opening up to Diane.

“I might actually move into Vic’s.   There isn’t enough room here since Robert moved in.   And there’s two empty rooms at Vic’s.”

“Are you sure, pet?  I mean you still need to get better.   And there’s not many people at Victoria’s.   She’s got to work.”

“So, you’re saying you don’t trust me.”   He snapped, he sighed.   “Sorry Diane, I just wanted to give you some more space.”

Robert was reading the newspaper with his feet up on the table.   He was in deep thought about what to do with the Aaron situation.  He looked to them.  

“Diane, you can trust him.  I’ll pop around.”

“Yeah, he can.”  Andy backed him.   “Come on.”

“It’s your choice, pet.  And it might actually give us some space.  Not that I want you out.” 

“It’s fine, Diane.”   He hugged her and ran upstairs.

She looked at Robert, who was preoccupied thinking about Aaron.   “What’s up, pet?  You’ve got a face on ya.”

“Nothing at all.   I’m fine.”    He lied.

“Vic told me the whole story about you and Aaron.  How romantic!  Have you spoke with him yet?”

“Yeah, I have, Diane.   She doesn’t want to get back together, but still wants to be friends for Andy’s sake.   He says he doesn’t think Andy should have tension in the house.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, pet.  I’m sure he’ll come around.”

He didn’t really want to talk about his feelings.  He was never one to open up about stuff.   Aaron was the first person he ever opened up to. 

“Maybe he will.”  He sighed.

She sat down next to him.   “Do you want to talk about it?  Like I said to Andy, it’s better to open up about what’s bugging you, then letting it fester.”

“No thanks, Diane.”   He looked to the kitchen.   “I think we need some more milk.  I’m gasping for a coffee.” 

“Ok.”   She sighed as he got up and put on his big brown coat.  He went out the backdoor.

News must have spread about Robert being back because everybody just smiled as they passed him down the street.  He soon got to the shop, it had all changed.  It was just a little open shop now. 

The man sitting down at the counter he didn’t recognize.  He must have come after he left the village.  Good, he didn’t have to explain himself.  He picked himself a bottle of milk and a car magazine and placed it on the counter.

“Just them!”   The man smiled.

“Yeah, thanks.”   He got his money out as the man proceeded to scan them.  

“That’ll be £4.   Thanks.”  The man looked at him up and down.  Oh no, the questions are about to come, Robert thought.   “I haven’t seen you around here before.”

“I’m Robert Sugden.  I’m here for my brother.” 

“Andy?  Is he getting any better?  I heard about what happened the other night.”

“Yeah, he’s on the mend.”

“Tell him David and Alicia are thinking about him.”   He smiled.

Robert smiled back.   “I will.”   He walked out of the shop.  He seemed like a nice man.  This was the thing about a small village like this: people are there for each other.  That is what he hated about a big city.  He like the comfort of a homely village.

On his way back, he clocked Aaron at the park with a mysterious man.  It didn’t look a friend or anything.  From a distance, it looked like Aaron was uncomfortable around this man.

He quietly walked over and stayed next to the church.   He could hear raised voices.

“We need the money now, Aaron Livesy.   Lawrence isn’t going to be a happy man if he doesn’t get it.”

Oh shit, that was Steve.  He was one of Lawrence’s men.  Fuck, what was he going to do?  He needed to question Aaron about it.  He actually knew Steve’s number, but Steve didn’t know his. 

He texted him and pretended to impersonate somebody.   “Hello Steve…we need you back at the office.”

He saw Steve leave in his car and zoomed off.  He walked away quickly, he had to before he got noticed by Aaron.  Time to question him…and get even with Lawrence bloody White…


	15. Chapter 15

Robert spotted Aaron in the backroom, staring at his phone.  He looked extremely stressed.   He was going to have to sort this Steve out and get him to leave Aaron alone.  Lawrence wasn’t going to get away with this.  He should’ve went after Robert and he would have sorted him.

“Aaron.”    He softly called out, so not to scare him.

Aaron quickly turned around and saw his ex-lover.   He stuffed his phone into his pocket and looked Robert straight in the eye.   “What do you want?  You don’t just come creeping up on me.”

“Sorry, but you looked on edge and I want to know what’s wrong.”

“Well, don’t worry.  I’m doing just fine, as if it’s got anything to do with you.”

“Of-course it has got something to do with me, Aaron.”   He sat down next to him.   “Because I care about ya.”

“Don’t!  I’m not worth the bother.”

“You are to me.  Because I love ya.   I’ve always loved you since the first night we slept together.  And I can’t bear to be without ya.  You know when you left, I couldn’t sleep, I could barely eat.  I had to go on sleeping tablets.  And I still feel empty.”

“I’m sorry you felt like that, Robert.  But you and me are over.”

“But why?  We had something good.”

“Yeah, we did.  But you know why.”

“No, I don’t actually.  If you were that angry at me for getting you into trouble with Lawrence, you wouldn’t have got with me in the first place.”

“But you were persisted that you wanted to be with me and I couldn’t let you down.”

“Maybe I was and I’m sorry for being like that.   But you were happy for months with me.   What changed?”   Robert decided to change tactics.  “Lawrence didn’t give you any more bother.  He left us well alone.”  He started.

Aaron interrupted him as planned.  “What if he did?!  What if that was the reason I left?”  He snapped, he then calmed down and shook his head.

“Is that what happened?”  Robert asked, softly, now a bit relieved that Aaron was telling him the truth.   “Is that why you left?  I should’ve known, you were so different in August.”

Aaron nodded.  “Yeah, it was.  And I still am.  Seriously, Robert, if I could have I would’ve stayed with you.  I love you.”

“I love you too.”   Robert smiled.   “We’ll sort Lawrence and his cronies out.  I just saw you with Steve.  I know him from when I was in with the Whites.” 

“Thanks.” 

“For what?”

“Helping me.  The reason I left is because I didn’t want you to get hurt.  I blame myself.”

“None of this is your fault.  It’s Lawrence’s.”

Aaron had tears down his face.  He nodded frantically as he wiped his tears.   “Yeah, I know that now.”

“We’ll figure this out…together.”   He smiled as he stared into Aaron’s deep blue eyes.

Aaron looked into his and leaned in for a kiss, which Robert did.  They started to kiss deeply, both pleased as it had been too long. 

Robert pulled apart.   “Upstairs now!”   He ran from the back of the chair and Aaron followed. 

A few hours later, they lay in bed, side by side.  

“That was fantastic!”   Robert looked over at Aaron.

Aaron smiled.  “Yeah, it’s been a while.  Look, I’m sorry for leaving ya.   I want us to be together, Robert.”  He kissed him again.

 “Me too.  This is all I ever wanted…to be happy with my soulmate.  And I think I’ve found mine.”

“I think I have too.”

Aaron’s phone beeped and it was Steve.

_Get the money now._

_Steve_

Aaron gasped as he read it.   “Oh great, he wants it now and or things are going to get dangerous.   We better get dressed.”

“I think I’ll give him the money to get him off your back.  I’ve got plenty of it.”  Robert said, putting his shirt on.    “How much?”

“£100,000!   I don’t think you can afford this.”

“Just let me sort it.  You stay here and don’t get involved.”

“No, Robert, I can’t let you do this alone.  If anything happens to you, I don’t know what I would do.”

“Aaron, seriously, it’s fine.  I’ll be fine.   I know Steve quite well so I can handle him.”

“Alright, then.  But be careful!”   Aaron warned him as he got ready and they quietly went downstairs.  Robert went out the backdoor.

He pulled up on a secluded road where Steve said he was going to meet Aaron.  Probably to beat him up if he didn’t have the money.  Robert sighed as another car pulled up.

He got out and Steve seemed taken aback.  “Robert Sugden, what are you doing here?  Where’s Aaron?”

“Not coming!”   Robert growled.

“Why not?  Too scared, is he?”

“Yeah, he is.  Why are you threatening him, Steve?  Has Lawrence got you to do the dirty work?”   He knew Steve hated being called Lawrence’s little pet.   “I thought you had the guts to stand up to him, you told me once.  But maybe you are his little pet dog.”

Steve took a step closer to him, looking like he was going to batter him, but he didn’t.  He just spoke, furiously.   “I’m not!”  He growled.  “The money’s good and I need it.”

“You need Lawrence.  More of a sucker than I put you down for.”

“I’m not a sucker!”   He snapped.   “At least, I wasn’t trying to get in his daughter’s pants like you were.”

“Yeah, but I stood my ground with him.”

Steve clenched his fist.   “I swear you better shut or…”

“Or what?”   Robert put his hands up.   “You might be all bulk, but you don’t have it in ya to kill anyone.”

Steve calmed down.   “Maybe not, maybe not.  But I need this job.”

“How much does Lawrence even want?”   Robert asked.

“£100,000 from Aaron.  And he says if he doesn’t give it, he’ll be killed.”

“So, you’re his henchman I’m assuming.”

“No, I’m not.”  He got wound up again.  

“Yes, you are.  Unless, you walk away from him.  Let’s face it…how much is he going to give you?  Less than ten thousand for this job, because he always does that.  He keeps all the money for himself.  You’re not a hitman, Steve.  You’re Lawrence’s little bodyguard.”

“I didn’t want to hurt Aaron, you know.  But it’s all the pressure on me.”  Steve sighed.  “My wife is on the edge of leaving me.  I’m just a disappointment without a proper job.”

“No, you’re not, Steve.  Look, I’ve got some contacts, I could sort you out with some jobs with good money.  I’ll make a few calls.”  Robert put a hand on his shoulder.

“Thanks, Rob.”  He got back in his car and sped off.

Robert smirked to himself, he wasn’t going to give that Steve a job.  He had hurt Aaron.  He would just have to grovel to Lawrence like he always did.  It was all sorted, no more threats.

He drove back to the village and saw Aaron sitting there, anxious.  He smiled as he went in.  No words were spoken as Aaron hopped up and hugged Robert as tight as he could.

“I didn’t know if you’d make it back or not.”

“Don’t worry.  That Steve’s a pussycat really.  Just trick him and he’s off your back like that.”  He snapped his fingers.

“Thank you so much, Robert.”  He kissed him.

“What’s going on?”  A voice piped up from the doorway.

Robert turned around and clocked his brother.   “Andy, I didn’t think you’d be here.”

“That doesn’t matter.  What are you doing kissing Aaron?  You’re not gay, are you?”

“No, I’m not.  But I’m bisexual.”  Robert just came out with it.   “And I’m in a relationship with Aaron.  Look, I’m sorry.”

“It doesn’t matter.  I just didn’t know you were into men.  I don’t really care as long as you treat him right.”

“Course I will.”  He smiled over to Aaron and then back to Andy.  “I love him.”

“Good, good.”  Andy smiled back.    “I better be getting back.  I’m moving into Vic’s tonight.”

“Hope it goes well for you, bro.”  Robert clasped a hand on his shoulder and smiled, then he left.

He turned back to Aaron.  “All that’s left is to tell your mum.  Diane and Vic already know.”

“I do too.”   Chas piped up, coming through.   “Aaron got drunk one night and told me everything.  At first, it was a bit weird, but I knew once you came back.  Vic filled me in on the details.  Nobody else knows.”

Robert looked between Chas and Aaron.   “Is this true?”

“Yeah.  I was so cut up about leaving you that I told mum everything.  I could barely sleep, Robert.  But it doesn’t matter now, we’re back together and happy.”  He kissed him again.

That night, Robert and Aaron were watching TV together in the backroom.   Aaron was cuddled into Robert’s chest.

“I’m glad it’s all sorted now, Aaron.”  He smiled at him.

He got no reply.  He heard gentle sobs coming from him.  “Aaron, are you ok?”  He looked to a sobbing Aaron.   “What’s up?”

“It’s not all sorted.”

“Why?” 

Aaron sobbed.   “I think I know who killed Katie…” 


End file.
